A Wicked Game
by T-bee
Summary: kagome's violance drives her mom crazy so she sends her to boarding school after her father dies but what happens when a hot teacher turns her upside down updated yay Sesskag
1. New beginings

**Tbee: hey ever one this is my first fic so be nice I hope you like it**

**Inuyasha: hey what about me**

**Tbee: oh this is my slave Inuyasha says hi**

**Inuyasha: I'm no ones slave wench**

**Tbee: who you calling wench I am the almighty author I see and create all I shall smite you**

**If I deem it so**

**Inuyasha: yeah ok on with the show**

**Disclaimer: we all know I don't own a dame thing must I rub it in **

* * *

The police station was cold and damp she sat in a chair next to a large cluttered desk. She was waiting; she already knew what her mother would say she always said it.

When she saw her mother walk through the door and felt her heart jump at the expression on her mom's face, she looked away quickly. She couldn't look her in the eyes. She promised her over and over again she would promise her she would never end up here again but look now, look where she ended up.

"Look at me Kagome" her mother said in a stern voice standing over her

"I said look at me" she said again in a frightening voice that made Kagome flinch. Kagome reluctantly faced her mothers' fierce but gentle eyes.

"I'm sick of this Kagome, I love you but I can't handle it anymore, this is the 9th time you've been arrested for assaulting someone."

"Mom but"

"No Kagome I've had it" She said cutting her off in the middle of her sentence.

"You must learn how to control your anger, I know it's been hard without your dad but we all must adjust."

"But until then I'm sending you away to another school."

"Mom no please"

"No Kagome enough is enough, you can't take your anger out on others it's not the way."

She just nodded her head she knew her mothers mind was made up there was nothing she could do.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you must learn and this is the only way I think could help you. It's a nice place, I went there as a girl it would be good for you, it will give you time by your self away from noise of the city."

She stroked Kagome's cheek and kissed her forehead as she held Kagome tight in her arms and stroked her hair gently.

"Every thing will be ok" she whispered in her ear "Let's go."

2Weeks Later

"Kagome hurry up the bus to the school will be here any minute now"

She was still a little sad about leaving home, but she grew more exited as the days went by. She could start over in a new school, and if she was lucky she could dance there like she did in Spain.

"Kagome lets go." Her mother yelled from the bottom of the steps.

She took one last look in the mirror and ran down stairs. She looked at her mom with sad eyes standing at the door.

"I'm going to miss you honey please, please be good." Kagome nodded her head and hugged her mother.

She picked up her bags and walked out the door, she turned around seeing her mother giving her one last wave.

She waved back and proceeded to walk down the shrine steps. As she reached the bottom she found the bus there waiting for her, she loaded her bags and stepped onto the bus. It was mostly full but she luckily found a seat that was empty. She really didn't want to talk to any of the people here. The bus ride was surprisingly quiet, so quiet that she dozed off. The ride was fairly long and she got in a good nap, she awoke to see a beautiful country side.

She saw the school coming up and was breathless; it was a beautiful stone building with just as nice smaller ones around it. The bus entered the school grounds; they passed a few fields and went to the largest building.

The bus stopped in front of the main building. Everyone got out of the bus and stood in awe of the huge glass and stone building. She never saw anything like it. She could see kids walking down the halls from the massive windows; they were all escorted in to the building by a group of teachers.

A short old woman with long, gray hair tied back in a pony tail stood in front of the crowd.

"OK A through G over there, H through N with me, O through U over there, and T through Z right there."

Everyone sorted into sections and started to follow their leaders. Kagome's group only had about six students.

They followed the short women up a magnificent set of marble stairs in to a hall way filled with mirrors just like the one she saw on the outside.

She couldn't help but look over the beautiful lush land. Her mother was right, she would like it here. The group arrived in front of two huge doors made of the glossiest wood she's ever seen.

The old women pointed to some chairs in front of the door and motioned for them to sit. Kagome look to her sides at a boy with red hair tied in a bow, he looked really nervous. The old women pulled out a piece of paper and looked down at the list of names

"Ok let's see who's up first Ok here we are, Rózalas Higurashi Kagome." Kagome got out of her seat and walked over to the old woman.

She bowed and walked through the large doors. The office was huge, it even hade a large balcony at the end of the room. It was finely decorated with plants and other little things.

She walked over to the large desk where she was met by the short old woman.

"Sit," she said still looking down at a piece of paper, "So Miss Higurashi, it seems you have quite the reputation for being a fighter, you've been arrested 9 times. Well that's quite a record."

Kagome could feel her face turn crimson; she could say nothing in her defense because it was all true.

"Well I don't think we'll have much of a problem with you, you seem like a sweet girl." Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes _if she only knew_ she thought.

"I know how city environments can be and I think this will be good for you."

She reached over the desk to shake hands, Kagome hesitantly took it.

"I'm your administrator Kaede, if you need me I'll always be in this room 308"

She handed Kagome a piece of paper with a few numbers on them. She looked up at Kaede confused.

"That is your room number and locker combo for gym, oh and here are your keys and schedule, your uniform will be located in your room."

Kagome bowed and walked out of the large office, she saw the nervous looking red headed boy walk in after her. Kagome wandered the halls for about a half hour, she was going crazy. All the kids looked at her like she was an alien so she didn't dare ask them for help.

"Where the hell is my dorm!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Every one in the hall stared at her.

She felt like idiot, until a small, brown haired boy nervously came up to her.

"What's your room number?" he said in a voice so low she could barley hear it. She gave him the paper.

"Room 465 you're rooming with Sango right there" He said sounding braver.

She walked to the end of the hall and unlocked the door with her keys with a charm shaped like a dogs paw. When she opened the door, she found a slightly muscular girl with back length black hair making out with a tall slender boy with a small pony tail at the nape of his neck.

When they heard Kagome enter the room they jumped apart.

"Um I think I'll see you later" he said quickly and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Kagome said bowing uncontrollably with her face beet red.

"It's ok, no biggy. I'm Sango you must be the new room mate."

"Yes I'm Kagome Higurashi Rózalas nice to meet you."

She embarrassedly shook Sango's hand, "Oh your bags are in your room, they brought them up a while ago."

"Thanks." "go and unpack then I'll help you with your schedule, it took me a month to figure it out on my own." Kagome looked around the place; it was more like an apartment than a dorm.

There was a living room with a black coach and two side chairs with a white love seat, a kitchen with a stove and even a regenerator. She went in to her bedroom, it was nice also, a full size bed and a desk. She saw her uniform lying on the perfectly made sheets; it was a black skirt and a black and gray vest and black tie and white blouse. She kind of liked the simple ness of the uniform, no large red bow or green skirt like her old one. She unpacked her bags into the drawers.

When she was done she pulled out her schedule and showed it to Sango.

"Ok lets see you have English with Mr. Kita in the steel wing, that's over near the library, Oh and science with me with Mr. Suzuki and oh you also have Mr. Tashou for math, lucky you. Make sure you pay attention he's as hard as he is hot. Be careful with him."

_What's the big deal about a hot teacher?_ She thought. She always heard about the hot new teachers in her school but when she saw them they were no big deal. Sango deciphered the rest of her classes and showed her how to use the bathroom shower. They were very high tech, no knobs.

"Hey do you want me to show you around the school."

Kagome nodded and walked out the door with Sango.

She showed her around, showing her the different wings of the large school and the beautiful grounds. They past a large garden with a few people sitting around and she was even surprised to see a movie theater and a green house.

"Wow this place is huge and there so many things to do!" Kagome said in awe.

"Yeah, lacrosse season starts on Friday and when sports seasons start the whole school goes nuts, we're big on school spirit, and even some teachers play on the teams." Kagome looked at her a little confused.

"Aren't teachers a little old to play on school sports?"

"Well no you'd be surprised at how young some of the teachers are, some are as young as nineteen."

"Whoa, are you serious?" Kagome's mouth was almost hanging open.

"Yeah like your math teacher, he was like some kind of genius and graduated from here at fourteen and got his masters in three years."

"Wow no wonder he's hard, he's a goddamn genius." They walked back up to the dorm. Sango was cooking hamburgers but she wasn't in the mood to eat, she was too tired from excitement and walking around so she went straight to bed.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow, her chance to start over.

* * *

**T-bee: Well this is my first fic be nice**

**Inuyasha: oh please you suck and I hope you get bad reviews**

**T-bee: that's it now I'm going to make you make out with Kouga**

**Inuyasha: wait I'm sorry**

**T-bee: ok back to your room. Sorry bout that he's an idiot so remember to review Oh yeah tell me what you want I'll put in your ideas**


	2. Honey brown

**Tbee: yay chapter 2 go me go me it's my birthday go me**

**Inuyasha: would you shut up already and start the chapter**

**Tbee: ok sorry on with the show**

**Disclaimer : Ok you all know I don't own Inuyasha so why ask why?**

* * *

"Wake up! Come on were going to be late if you don't get the hell up! ok that's it"

Sango pulled the sheets from under Kagome causing her to tumble off of the bed and on to the floor.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" Kagome yelled groggily.

"Come on we have to be in first period in an hour"

"Ok I'm going" Kagome ran in to the shower and ironed her uniform, but when she went to put on the skirt she found it to be too high over her knee. "Hey Sango is this skirt supposed to fit like this" she yelled from the kitchen "Fit like what?" she said sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"My skirt it's to short" Kagome grumbled pointing down at it

"Oh no that's fine but you're supposed to wear stockings with it. If you want I have some gray thy highs in my drawer it's the second one on the left."

"Thanks" Kagome yelled going to look for the stockings. When she found them she hastily put them on and ran out of the room to meet Sango who was waiting for her at the door.

"Come on lets go we have science class first with Mr. Suzuki"

They both grabbed there back packs and ran out of the room.

Kagome ran down the hall with great excitement not really knowing were she was going.

"Would you wait you don't even know where it is" Sango chuckled nervously.

When they entered the room, Sango stopped her suddenly.

"What, what's wrong" Kagome said kind of annoyed

"Well before you enter the room just remember what I said about the teachers being really young in this school" Sango hesitantly pushed the door open and went strait to her seat. Kagome stood at the door looking at Sango confused but when she glanced over to the teacher's desk she knew what she meant.

"HEY that's the" Kagome was yelling at the top of her lungs, but before she could finish her sentence Sango wrapped her hand around her mouth and dragged her to the seat next to her.

"You date a teacher?" Kagome whispered soon as Sango took her hand off of her mouth, but when Kagome looked up she saw the root of her yelling coming toward them.

"Well this is the new student" he said sticking his hand out for Kagome.

She looked at it suspiciously but shook his hand anyway.

"I'm Mr. Suzuki but you can call me Miroku, Mr. Suzuki makes me sound old and your name is?"

"Kagome Higurashi Rózalas"

"Rózalas huh, sounds Spanish" he said in an interested voice.

"It is I was born in Spain and my father was Spanish."

"Wow very interesting" Sango was looking at him with a dreamy look on her face but shook her self out of it when she felt Kagome staring at her.

He winked at her and went back to his desk.

This made Sango go red all over.

"Wow you must really like him"

"Yeah I do" Sango said in a dreamy voice

"You must be passing if your dating the teacher" Kagome said with a grin on her face. "Are you kidding me I'm passing by the skin of my teeth" Sango grumbled. The bell rang and all the rest of the class entered slowly still groggy from waking up.

"Ok class lets get down to business" he took a large chart and started to explain the genetic makeup of a worm.

Kagome could already feel her brain going into shut down mode.

She spent the class writing down notes and staring out the window, but before she knew it the bell rang for 2nd period. Sango waited until the class emptied before she ran up to Miroku's desk and kissed him softly on the lips. She trotted out of the room red as an apple.

Kagome shook her head at the display she could tell they were in love.

Sango pointed her in the direction of her math class and they went there separate ways she walked down the hall until she reached Room 511 B.

She entered the seemingly empty room; it was silent. She found a seat in the front of the room to the left.

"Can I help you?" a cool velvety voice called from behind her startling her and causing her to drop her books. She bent down to pick them up only to find her hand upon another's, she quickly jerked it away and jumped back when she came face to face with molten golden eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" she stuttered locked in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" he repeated again sternly sending chills up her spine.

"Oh I'm new here I'm Kagome Higurashi Rózalas"

He nodded his head in understanding and went back to his desk in the front of the room. She was surprised, he was young, he didn't look much older the she was. But then she remembered what Sango said about how young the math teacher was, and no wonder no one could concentrate in this class

He was gorgeous, she never seen a guy like this before, this was a teacher worthy of raving over.

His hair was long and gleaming, it was pulled back in a tight silvery pony tail it looked soft as clouds and his eyes were honey brown that went perfectly with his hazelnut skin. He was breathtaking.

She couldn't help but stare.

"You may take a seat"

He said coolly causing her to pop out of her day dream.

She blushed when she realized she was still standing and staring at him.

She quickly sat in her seat and went into deep thought until the bell rang her out of her trance, she didn't even notice that the seats around her were filled.

"Miss Higurashi please stand"

She rose up slowly not really wanting to be the center of attention in the class.

She always just sat to the side by her self. "Introduce your self to the class" He said standing and leaning on the side of his but, she nodded and bowed and went to the front of the class. She didn't really want to know these people but if it was necessary to, she would.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi Rózalas. I'm originally from Madrid Spain then I moved to Japan 2 years ago" "Hey so how did you learn Japanese so fast?" a boy from the back of the room shouted.

"Well my moms Japanese and she taught me as I grew so I knew both my parents languages"

"Wow that explains it" a girl with short black hair and scarlet eyes that sat next to Kagome said.

"Explains what" Kagome said confused

"Your eyes, one's green and the others blue it's a trait found in Latin people"

"OH yeah my father had the same eyes" She said in a low whisper.

"Hey why don't you say some thing in Spanish" said a boy in the back.

"Yeah you can speak Spanish to me any time", another kid by the window yelled, she threw him an evil glance "yo puedo slice tu" She growled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He knew what she said, it would be really interesting to have this new girl in his class.

"Ok you may sit down Miss Higurashi"

She bowed to the class and went back to her seat. "Nice but kind of violent don't ya think?" said the girl sitting next to her.

"I'm Kagura, nice to meet you" Kagome shook her hand still a little surprised that she under stood Spanish, not a lot of Japanese knew it so she was impressed. "Yeah don't pay that ass in the back any mind he's a hentai" She smiled at Kagura and turned back around in her seat as Sesshoumaru started calling out attendance.

"Hojo"

"Here" "Ayame" "Here"

"Kikyou, Kikyou?" He sighed not really wanting to go through this with that retched woman.

"Has any one seen Kikyou?"

"Yeah that sluts probably off screwing another teacher" Kagura said out loud.

This was the moment Kikyou decided to walk in.

There was some thing familiar about her she was long and skinny like a model with long strait black hair and dark brown eyes.

She was virtually flat chested with small mosquito bites called breasts. She kind of looked sick but still mildly attractive in a nineties model sort of way. Kagome could tell she wasn't going to like this chick; her presence annoyed her and that wasn't good. Kikyou skipped over to Sesshoumaru's desk, "Hey Sessho-chan" she said in a high annoying voice. "Can I help you Kikyou?" he said feeling really annoyed.

"Yeah you can help me in so many ways I'd love a personal lesson, or we can just proclaim our love right here". He just rolled his eyes _'this chick was insane'_ he thought trying his hardest not to throw her across the room.

"Do you have anything important to say and if not get out of my face"

Kikyou made a pouty face, making goo-goo eyes at him "Your so mean Sessho-chan" She said twirling her finger on his chest.

He plucked her hand away but to no avail she still stood there.

This chick was driving him crazy. Kagome tried every thing to not get up and drag Kikyou back to a seat. This girl only been here 2 minutes and she already made her sick.

"Come on Sessho-chan stop being so mean"

"Stop calling me Sessho-chan and go to your seat" He said in a bored tone.

This was the last straw Kagome stood and said "Hey! Sit the hell down so we can get on with class!"

Kikyou turned around quickly with a look of detest on her face. "Who said that" "Me, now sit"

"Oh your a little freshmen, oh please, stay in your place little girl how dare you interrupt me and my Sessho-chan" She said turning back around and continued with her pointless flirting.

Kagome could feel her anger fill to the brink of exploding! She wanted to kill this bitch.

She was trying her hardness not to get up and slice her.

But before she knew what she was doing, she was digging through her book bag taking out her silver pocket knife her father gave her and threw it across the room just missing Kikyou's ear and instead cutting a few strands of hair. The knife hit a bulls-eye at the board.

"I said sit the hell down and next time I won't miss."

The class went silent, every one was staring at her but she didn't care, this Kikyou girl seemed to bring out just what she was trying to get rid of.

Kikyou swiftly got to her seat and sat silently throwing evil glares at Kagome every once in a while. Sesshoumaru's stoic face almost wavered in surprise and this was rare, this girl just threw a switch blade with deadly accuracy at someone. He got up and pulled the knife out of the board and examined it for a moment closed it and threw it back to Kagome.

"Well let's get started" He said in an annoyed voice.

The lesson was fairly hard and Kagome could still hear whispers in the back of the room about what just happened.

She could feel Kikyou glaring at the back of her neck. But she didn't _'if this bitch try's any thing I'll mutilate her face'_ she thought to her self with a maniacal smirk on her face.

The bell rang loudly, Kagome packed up and the class emptied pretty fast; Kikyou was rushing to get out of the classroom first. "Higurashi" Kagome stopping in her tracks before she walked out the door.

"Yes Mr. Tashou?" She said nervously already knowing what he was going to say "This is means for suspension miss Higurashi now fallow me to the principle" She mocked in her head.

"I know Kikyou can be extremely annoying but let's not try to kill her"

She nodded her head as he walked away. She was in shock.

She was going to like this school a lot.

She proceeded to walk down the hall and was met by Kagura.

"Hey wait up" she said walking next to Kagome

"That was a nice one you really put her in her place but be careful, you'll be on her list now."

"List? What List?"

"She'll torture you just like some many others."  
"Please if she tries any thing I'll rearrange her face" she said in an extremely violent tone making Kagura flinch.

"Well just be careful, she has a whole click of cheer whores"

"Thanks" Kagome said as she parted ways with Kagura. She had gym next, her favorite class of the day the exercise was always good to let off steam, and she always took the dancing branch of gym though. It took her a while to find the gym on the ground until she realized that it was the big building that said Gym on it.

It was huge, the wood floor looked freshly polished and there was equipment everywhere. She was pointed to the locker room by one of the girls there.

She already knew her combo and was just looking for the locker.

'1326' she said over and over again.

"Oh here we are" she said delighted that she found it so fast she put in the combo and the locker popped open revealing gray shorts and a black t-shirt with the school emblem on it.

"HEY!" a loud voice shouted from behind her causing her to jump.

She turned around with her hand on her chest huffing.

"Damn you Sango! What the hell is with people scaring me today!" "Sorry Kagome I couldn't resist, now come on before you're late we have gymnastics today" When she was dressed she followed Sango into a smaller part of the gym where there were balance beams and hanging bars everywhere. "This is the gymnastics room" Sango said excitedly. Most of the girls had already come in and were waiting for the teacher.

A few minutes later a tall, pale man came in with a dark pony tail.

"Ok girls start stretching"

Kagome looked at Sango with a twisted expression on her face

"Sango why is a man the gym teacher of the girls P.E class"

"Oh you're worried about that, its fine Kagome Mr. Jakotsu is the biggest gay guy you'll ever meet"

Kagome laughed as she touched her toes and went in to a split.

"Ouch" Sango winced watching Kagome do this "Flexible much?" "I'm a dancer" Kagome said nonchalantly. "Ok girls that's enough, it seems we have a new student in our hands" "Miss Higurashi Rózalas is it?" she sighed when she walked up to Mr. Jakotsu not wanting to go through this again.

"Well I got your record from your old school and it seems you are quite the gymnast. Why don't you introduce your self by showing us some of your moves?" She nodded and went over to the balance beam, she stood still on it for a while to find her balance, when she did she went into a no handed cart wheel into a split.

Every one was amazed and clapped for her. She then proceeded to stand again but then jumped into a back hand spring and round off and landed it Perfectly. The girls cheered in admiration, they were clearly amazed. Kagome jumped off and went back to her spot next to Sango.

"That was great Miss Higurashi" Mr. Jakotsu said in a overly cheery voice the rest of the class was pretty fast paste.

Kagome sat out watching most of the girls trip and fall off the balance beam, her mind occasionally retreating back to the glorious sight of Mr. Tashou.

"Hey"

"Huh what Sango why do you keep doing that!" Kagome yelled

"Because it's so easy you're always lost in your little world and plus you were all flushed and starry eyed" she said in a sneaky voice.

"So what were you thinking about hmmm?" Kagome rolled her eyes walking toward the locker room. "Come on before the bell rings" "Hey don't try to change the subject" Sango yelled running after her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they entered the lunch room Kagome was speechless. It looked more like a 5 star restaurant then a lunchroom she was impressed "So what do you want?" Sango said "I'm not really hungry I'll be fine" "Great then we can get right to business," Sango said enthusiastically "So I heard you beat up some girl."

"What! I didn't beat up any one I just threatened her a little"

"It's just this girl Kikyou, she's sickening I just wanted to ring her neck. She had the nerve to come in late and start flirting with Mr. Tashou! Can you believe her! But I also met this cool chick named Kagura I like her"

"Yeah Kagura's cool but stay away from Kikyou she runs things"

"Yeah what ever don't let her cross paths with me on the wrong day, she's the kind of person I beat up just because I feel like it"

"Its okay Kagome calm down," Sango said a little scared "just stay clear of her she's trouble, but back to important news is Mr. Tashou hot or what?" Sango got her answer by the intensity of red Kagome face went. They didn't realize how long there conversation went on until the bell rang.

"Oh just a reminder Kagome make sure you have your keys I'll be back late I'm meeting Miroku" she ran off out the lunch room.

Kagome was in no big rush to get back to her dorm she wanted to explore the school. She wandered for a while until she ended up in an old dusty hall, there were lots of doors but the one that caught her eye was the door on the end. She could here a soft guitar melody radiating from the door. It almost hypnotized her, it was so soft and sweet it reminded her of when she was still in Spain sitting in the park listening to her father play with such grace.

'Yeah beautiful' she thought.

She walked over to the door and gently turned the knob. When she opened the door she was amazed, the room was so beautiful.

There were murals painted on the walls and long white drapery.

But the window was the source of the gentle music

She was surprised to find him sitting at the window playing.

"Mr. Tashou" she whispered.

He looking up from his playing "I'm sorry for disturbing but you play beautifully" He looked up at her and nodded his head and went back to playing. "Well you don't talk much outside of teaching do you?" He looked back up to her again studying her, she was an extremely beautiful girl, her long ebony hair reached her thigh with it's soft curls.

Every thing about her was voluptuous from her wide hips to her full breasts.

She was virtually perfect but what drew him in was her face. Her lips were so full and the reddest he'd ever seen, but her eyes they were something else so gentle and full of warmth. They didn't match the violent sassy girl he had seen in his class two hours prior.

She was blushing madly now.

He noticed and looked away from her.

"I only speak when I deem it necessary" he said ending the awkward moment that loomed in the air, he went back to his playing.

Kagome was entranced by his music; she always danced when her father played for her.

So she started prancing in the room spinning and moving her arms to his mellow tune.

She couldn't help it, her blood, her bones told her to do so she loved the feeling.

She moved with the grace of a butterfly, so delicate and precise. But before she really got into it the great door blew open causing Kagome to almost trip over her feet. Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped playing when he saw the disturbance at the door.

Kagome stood wide eyed he looked just like Mr. Tashou from the golden eyes to the silvery hair.

But there was some thing different he had gruffness to him a kind of hardness.

While Mr. Tashou looked more calm and gentle and wasn't as drop dead gorgeous as he was either, but he was really Cute. "I knew I would find your ass in here the lacrosse team is having a meeting and we need you there captain sir" he said sarcastically.

"Rude as always Inuyasha you never knock" he said in a mono tone voice giving Inuyasha an icy stair that made Kagome's skin tingle.

Inuyashas attention slipped from Sesshoumaru to the girl standing in between them.

He couldn't utter a word she was a knock out.

Sesshoumaru saw this and shook his head.

Inuyasha always acted a fool around girls, becoming there lap dog like he was to that skinny whore Kikyou.

He then proceeded across the room dragging Inuyasha with him.

"Goodnight Miss Higurashi" He said coolly just before he walked out the room leaving Kagome beet red.

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha: hey I should write the story I'm better at it**

**T-bee: yeah right over my dead body**

**Inuyasha: that can be arranged -pulls out knife-**

**T-bee: -pulls out chainsaw- bring it bitch**

**T-bee: o yeah review if you don't I wont update**

**-Cuts Inuyashas arm off- I told you not to mess with me I'll eat your face**


	3. Meeting of the eyes

**Tbee: here we go chap 3 I'm on a roll**

**Inuyasha: I still think you suck**

**Tbee: last time I checked inuyasha had no power here have we forgotten who the almighty is**

**Inuyasha: no authoress**

**Tbee: ok then on with the show**

**Disclaimer: now must we go thru this again we all know the answer**

Friday

She was so happy it was the end of the week she was pooped. She headed to math her last class then she had lunch and thank god.She was lost in her own thoughts not really paying attention to her surroundings

Until some thing hard came in contact with her face.

She presumed it was a wall until she looked up and seen the silvery hair

She jumped back quickly thinking it was her famed math teacher but when she took

A second glance it wasn't him but the boy she hand seen that Monday in that old room.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"It's ok" She said shaking her head "I wasn't looking ether" "Wait aren't you that girl I seen with Sesshoumaru in the old music room" "Yeah I am Kagome Rosalez and you" "Inuyasha, Inuyasha Tashou"

"Tashou!" She said surprised

"You're related to Mr. Tashou the math teacher" "Dame he said under his breath he had to say his last name every time A girl finds out that ego centric basted Sesshoumaru is his brother they always

Try to use him to get to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome just stared at him curse him self under his breath

Was the guy nuts or what she thought

"Hello any one home"

This snapped Inuyasha out of his rants

"Oh sorry what did you say?"

"How are you related to Mr. Tashou?" "He's my half brother," he said reluctantly "Oh wow no wonder you to look so much alikeYou to hit the jackpot of the gene pool" "Thanks" he said his cheeks turning a little flush

"Your welcome, see you later" she said running off to class

"Bye" He watched her run off she was glorious to look at but it was so uncanny how much she looked like his girl friend Kikiyou but she was much fuller and shorter she had a glow about her.

He had to have her and he vowed he would get her as he walked down the hall to his own class

She reached the class room just as the bell rang she took her usual seat next to Kagura, Kikiyou also went to her seat giving kagome a dirty look as she walked by. Every one watched and waited for Sesshoumaru to start the day's lesson but it never Came he just sat in his seat with a distant look in his eye. "What's up with him" Kagome said looking at him with curiosity "Oh he's probably thinking up strategies for today's game" Kagura said in a board voice.

"Game there's a game today and Mr. Tashou's the coach"

"No he's the team captain and how could you not know that today is the first game

In the lacrosse season, it's the biggest sport at this school." "Oh yeah Sango did tell me that some of the teachers here were on the sports teams "Class" Every one looked up surprised when Sesshoumaru finally spoke. "This will be a free period I don't feel like dealing with you right now and if you all get to rowdy you'll all have 3000 word essays on the history of algebra" he said in a clam but threatening voice

At that, he went back into his thoughts that distant look in his eye returning.

"Some times he reminds me so much of Inuyasha with his attitude"

"Inuyasha oh I just met him before class"

"Oh you did huh better stay away from him he's trouble"

"Well he seems nice enough and plus you never seen trouble until you met

Me"

"Ok miss bad ass but I knew him since we were small he's like the

Mirror image of Sesshoumaru there total opposites he's rowdy and loud

In addition, that attitude makes you just want to punch him in the face. Sesshoumaru

Can't stand to be around him the only thing they have in common

Is there looks and violent streak "Violent streak!" Kagome said surprised "But Mr. Tashou so calm all the time" "Yeah but you just have to know what buttons to push" "Wow but how do you know all of this" "There my cousins we pretty much grew up together"

"Well that's a shocker" "So are you going to the game at six?" "I guess I have nothing better to do who are were playing against" "Our biggest rivals the mountain creek wolves my boy friends on that team" "Well talk about long distance love why don't you go to his school"

"Cause my asshole brother Naraku goes there" Kagura said in a tone that meant no more questions.

Kagome looked back up at Sesshoumaru he still had that look in his eye

The sun was beaming from the window on to his silver hair causing it to sparkle

Her breath was nearly caught in her throat she.

Had to say some thing to him

They never really spoke after the first day but what to say she thought.

However, the bell rang loudly interrupting her thoughts

But she was in no rush as the rest of the class ran out the class

She trotted over to his desk as he picked up a duffle bag

"Good luck with the game Mr. Tashou" she said with all the confidence she could gather.

He looked up in to her eyes and seemed to be stuck there in her gaze of green and blue He hade never seen that before it was beautiful so deep and filled with life. His honey hewed eyes stared in to her blue and green ones Kagome seemed frozen by his gaze for she couldn't move or blink his gaze was hypnotic Her cheeks started to turn a soft pink as he finally looked away.

He nodded his head in recognition and walked out of the room.

Kagome left right after her face still flushed running out the class to meat Sango in the courtyard.

She didn't understand she never was that shy around boys so why him

Sure, he was drop dead gorgeous but there was some thing about him

When she reached the courtyard, she saw Sango sitting under a tree

Kagome waved at her and went over to her.

"So Kagome got plans tonight no good were so going to the lacrosse game today"

"But what about lunch well get hot dog and burgers at the game lets go Miroku said

He'll meet us at the bleachers"

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her up to the dorm room

She tore thru her closet and pulled out 2 shirts one said the killing

Perfection with paw prints and the other with interlocking D's that had

A big white dog on it that had a crescent moon on its forehead "Hey Sango" Kagome called "Yeah what's up" she said throwing kagome the shirt that said killingPerfection on it "What's the named of our team?" Sango looked at looked at Kagome and shook her head

"The demons you nincompoop" (AN: I know stupid name but I couldn't think of anything fitting)

"Well sorry for not knowing I only been here for 2 weeks"

Sango lighted at her and dragged her out the door

"Lets go we want good seats"

**T-bee: Ok I a little short but more to come please review**

**Inuyasha: Yeah yeah, you suck**

**T-bee: shut up our next time I'll hack**

**Off your hand next**

**Inuyasha: some one please gets me out of here**

**T-bee: come here inuyasha mama's gona cut your hand off**

**Inuyasha: you psycho bimbo get the hell away from me**

**T-bee: don't forget to review (revs chain saw again)**

**Here's Johnny**


	4. The Game

**Tbee: I'm back yay I'm so happy so on with the show**

**Inuyasha: feh took you long enough**

**Tbee: you're right for once inuyaha I wont hack off your other ear for that**

**Disclaimer: ok we all know my name is not rumiko takahashi**

Sango dragged Kagome out of the dorm room rushing toward the stairs. "Hey why don't we take the elevator" Kagome complained. "Because we'll be waiting forever, every one in school goes to the lacrosse games the elevators are probably packed."

"Oh." They ran down the stares and out the back door of the door building until they reached the lacrosse field the stands were packed with people cheering. Kagome could see the apposing teams fans across the field there turn out was almost as big as there own. She could see blue and gray banners every were as the wolf fans cheered

"Come on kagome." Sango said as she yanked her to the stands next to a waving Miroku.

"Hey Sango hey Kagome." "What's up Mr. Suzuki?" Kagome said still not use to the fact that was dating her friend."Hey saved you a seat like you asked Sango." Said as the two girls took there seats.

"PERVERT" Sango screamed as she jumped up and hit Miroku over the head

With mallet the seemingly came from nowhere.

"I'm sorry my dear Sango, my hand must have slipped."

Kagome mused at there antics, he may have been a teacher but he acted like a 15 year old boy it was annoying and amusing at the same time.

"Yeah right slipped right under my ass, go make your self useful and get us some hot dogs, you want some thing Kagome?"

"Huh oh no thanks." She said looking back down at the field and the crowed around her. "Oh yeah get me one of those big foam fingers too." Sango shouted at miroku as he made his way To the concession stand. "Wow I'm really excited." Sango said bopping in her seat. "Why?" Kagome said looking not too interested. "You will see."

"Rah rah rah fight fight fight the demon team is out of sight!"

"Oh great cheerleaders." Kagome scoffed rolling her eyes at the display.

"Here you go big finger soda and hot dog For milady."

Miroku said handing Sango her things right in time for the announcer to start.

"WELCOME FOREST CREST STUDETS TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE YEAR!."

The stands roared in excitement the fans all cheered.

"NOW LET GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR OWN THE DEMONS!"  
"Our leading lady Ayeme Shido, our golden goalie Shippou Kit,

"Our fiercest guard Inuyasha Tashou."

Kagome watched as the players all came out one by one dressed in red and white uniforms armed with there lacrosse nets."

"Last but certainly not least our all-star and hardest calculus teacher in school Sesshoumaru Tashou." When Sesshoumaru stepped out the stands went wild, the cheerleaders were spelling out his name as the stand vibrated. Kagome could see why every one was so nuts now, just being here surrounded by your school cheering and what not made her heart pump, she wanted

to cheer and rant too.

She looked over at Sango and Miroku who were jumping up and down waving there big foam fingers in the air like mad.

Then the cheering stopped as the announcer started to introduce the apposing team the mountain creek wolves. The

stands on the other side of the field erupted in cheers as the team clad in blue and grey ran out. The cheers died down once again as Sesshoumaru and the wolves' team caption Kouga came to the middle of the fields and shook hands.

"Your going down this year pretty boy" Kouga snapped at Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumare resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Still with the childish bantering I see Kouga." He said as he pulled down his mask and steadied him self for the face off. The referee came up to the two glaring captains and placed the ball in the middle of them they waited until he ran back to the side lines and waited and blew the whistle.

The game had begun Sesshoumaru quickly scooped up the ball and threw it behind him to Ayame the crowed watched as she ran across the filed

Ducking and dodging blows form the enemy players she stopped 20 yards from the goal and passed it to Hojo number 26

He was fast as he ran down the field passing it back to Ayeme to his left the demon team was all over the field in what looked like

A star formation perfect for both offence and defense. Kagome gasped in excitement as she watched the being thrown back and forth finally landing In Sesshoumaru's net. He caught the ball and ran all in one smooth motion running toward the apposing teams goal, he easily dodged

a few wolf guards as he cam to the goalie and threw the ball.

The goalie jumped in vain for the ball as it narrowly missed his head and went straight for the net

"Goal looks like first blood goes to the demons thanks to that excellent play!" The wolf fans groaned as the demons cheered. This was more exciting then she thought.

Kagome said to her self as she jumped up and down with Sango

"See I told you this was fun."

"Hey look the wolfs got the ball" Miroku screamed. Kagome and Sango's attention snapped back to the field as the wolf Capitan ran toward the goal "Get him get him get him!" Sango yelled as he finally reached the goal and threw it in with all his might.

Shippou jumped forward and blocked the shot with his left hand causing the demons stands to cheer.

OXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The forth quarter was in full gear the score was 25 to 17 the game was still close

However, with 4 minutes left in the game it seemed the demons had it in the bag and just needed to run out the clock

The ball was thrown back into play as three wolf defenders surrounded Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru was to his left and Ayeme to his rear the only way to get threw was to pass the ball but how

He rolled the ball under the defenders legs Sesshoumaru dove for it and took off with Ayeme at his side. He nodded at her and she nodded back in under standing at what he was about to do. She broke off to his right and took off to the goal Inuyasha saw this and caught up with Sesshoumaru blocking him from the other defenders

He then broke to Sesshoumarus left.

The three of them nodded and ready them selves the wolves watched as the demons got in there positions and waited for

Sesshoumaru to throw it to Ayame or Inuyasha but became shocked, he turned around as Hojo came running behind him as Sesshoumasru passed off the ball.

Hojo ran forward with the speed of a cheetah throwing the ball to Ayame the wolfs ran toward her

But was to late when she threw the ball to Inuyasha the wolf team was amazed and confused at the impressive play, the defenders

Reached Inuyasha and dove for him but there faces only met mud as he jumped over them and passed the ball

To Sesshoumaru but was quickly surrounded he looked around him and seen an opening ducking and sliding under the wolfs feet.

There was 15 seconds left in the game and was still enough time for one more goal. He sprinted for the goal with the defenders on his tail he sun around and whipped the ball out of his net it looked likea black blur as it speeded toward the goal, the goal made no attempt to block the ball as he ducked

To keep his head from being taken off.

The whistle blew signaling the game was over as the ball went into the net.

"GOAL" the announcer shouted over the screaming fans

"DEMONS WIN DEMONS WIN THIS MY FRIEND IS A START TO ANOTHER UNDEFEATED SEASON MY FRIENDS"

The fans roared in excitement as the tow teams converged in the middle of the field to shake hands

"Nice game pretty boy, we'll get you next time." Kouga said admiration in his voice

"I'll be sure to play even harder then." Sesshoumaru said as he walked toward the locker rooms not really wanting to be bothered with the

Mass of people converging in the field.

"That was great did you see that last play!" Kagome yelled in excitement.

"Are the games always this action packed?" "You bet." Sango said still cheering her team's victory. "Hey Kagome, do you want to go to the post game party?" "Um no thanks, I'm kind of out of it I'm going to bed this week tired me out."

"Ok I'll see you later then."

"Yeah bye Kagome" Miroku said walking away with Sango, slipping his hand closer to her rear end.

"PERVERT, don't you ever stop" she screamed as her mysterious mallet hit him up side his head leaving him unconscious.

Kagome laughed ant there antics she would never really tire of them. They were really meant for each other she thought as she walked out toward the school the path was relatively empty as she walked in silence. Her mind wondered as she walked down the path the wind gently played with her raven locks

"You know you should really look were your going." A smooth voice said from behind her

Causing her to jump her eyes snapped open as face was 3 inches from a tree.

"Oh thank you thank you I've been zoning out lately." She paused in the middle of her word when she realized who it was.

He was holding a duffel bag and was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Oh Mr. Tashou thanks." She said nervously as he continued to walk.

She quickened her pace to match his. "That game was amazing usted juega extremadamente bien, I'm impressed the whole team is in so much order" Sesshoumaru looked at her and raised a sliver brow. "Do you always revert to Spanish?"

She looked up nervously. "Yeah sorry it's just a habit of mine."

"There's no need to be sorry."

He stopped in front of a building similar to her own and nodded.

"Have a good evening Miss Higurashi"

"You to" she said with a fait blush on her cheek.

She stood there until he disappeared into the building.

_This is going to be an interesting year_ she thought interesting indeed.

* * *

**Tbee: so what you think of my sports theme hoped you liked it  
Inuyasha: I still say you suck**

**Tbee: you know what kiss my ass mute face: revs chainsaw:**

**You make me act this way**

**Inuyasha: you crazy bitch get the hell away from me**

**Tbee" oh yeah the Spanish means you play extremely well oh and if you**

**People want lemons in the future chaps tell me so I know what the fans want I live to please**

**oh yeah usted juega extremadamente bien means you play extremly well**


	5. just a little crazy

**Tbee: hey it's me again yay I I'm so happy to be here you like me you really like ****me**

**Inuyasha: yeah who told you that lie**

**Tbee now now inu kun you don't want me to bring out the chainsaw again now do we**

**Inuyasha: no please don't :runs and hides in the corner:**

**Tbee: that's a good boy now on with the show**

**Disclaimer: oh right I own inuyasha and I'm making fan fic for free out of the kindness of my heart oh yeah that's me**

* * *

The morning sun beamed throught her window making her almond butter skin glow. 

Her eyes fluttered open as her alarm as her alarm went off she threw it against the wall when she saw the time

stopping it's infernal racket.

"MIERDA ,MIERDA, MIERDA" (AN: MIERDA means shit) She screamed as she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She ran out the bathroom like a bat out of hell to iron her uniform as sango came running in to her room

"What, what happened what's going on?" "What do you mean what's going on were 4 hrs late for class dame it." Sango rolled her eyes throwing a pillow at her head" "It's Saturday dummy."

"Oh ok.

" Sango shook her head and walked out the room."sorry bout that Sango my mind is on the rocks" Kagome said as she walked out of her room with a pair of baggy black jeans and a tight red tang top showing off her crescent moon belly ring. "Hey what was all that noise?" Miroku said walking out of Sango's room in a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"What the hell!" Kagome yelled her mouth stuck open in shock.

"Hey Kagome!" Miroku said walking pass her to the bathroom..

Kagome's eyes snapped to Sango who was now getting dressed.

After the shock wore off her lips went into a smirk.

"Wooohoooo way to go Sango!"

She said nudging her friend in the side. "It's no big deal it's not like it was my first time with him." She said nonchalantly "Yeah I bet."Kagome said giggling a little bit. "I'm going down to the court yard ok I'll see you two love birds later."

"Ok see you later Kags." Sango said not looking up as she put on her pants.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The early afternoon sun felt good on her skin she walked straight for the court yard in front the cafe seating her self under a huge oak tree. The beauty of it made her breath catch in her throat as she watched the wind played with the with the leaves

it was an unusually warm day for autumn, but she wasn't complaining it was I just a great time to relax and empty her mind.

The light breeze mixed with the warm sun made her mind wander farther into oblivion until she dozed off.

DREAM

"Come here corazón dulce can you dance for papá" A tall slender man said with raven black hair and blue and green eyes

"Papá" yelled a miniature Kagome in a pink and white dress jumping into the mans out stretched arms."Papá Kagome missed you so much were have you been" She said crying on the man shoulder."It's ok corazón dulce I'm here it's ok every thing is all right" he said embracing her tightly. "Don't ever leave me papá don't you ever leave me"

She said crying harder on his shoulder.

"I'll do my best mi pequeña viga de la luna I'll do my best"

DREAM OVER

"Hey, HEY wake up!"

"Huh what, what happened were am I?" Kagome said shaking the sleep off her. "Well for starters your under our tree."

"WHAT!" Kagome's eyes widened as she seen the group of three girls lead by no other then Kikiyou.

"Well well look who it is Miss knife thrower her self.You picked the wrong one to mess with bitch."

Kagome rolled her eyes, why did she have to always find her self In these situations.

"I haven't the time for you or you groupies Kikiyou out of my way." She sighed

"Your not going anywhere until you learn to respect your elders bitch!" Kikiyou yelled poking Kagome in the shoulder with every word.

"Get your filthy hands off me perra or I'll slice you beyond recognition." Kagome said trying to keep her cool but her anger getting the best of her. "Yeah right Miki, Yuri" the blonde with pigtails and the other with bobbed black hair steeped forward. " You know, youshould never threaten Kikiyou chan it's not safe" the blonde one said her blue eyes glowing with malice.

"Yeah it's dangerous for you."Miki said lunging at Kagome.

She saw the attack coming and rolled out of the way as Yuri tackled her.

Kagome grabbed her hair and started kneeingthe blond girl in the stomach throwing her to the floor.

Miki laid there her hands clutching her stomach.

" You bitch!"Yuri yelled as she jumped for her again. Kagome tripped her and jumped on her as she landed on the ground and started punching the girl in the face until she fell unconscious. Kikiyou stared in horror as her too friends laid there in pain. Kagome got up and started walking toward Kikiyou her face was red with anger as she stalked closer.

"You bitch I told you not to mess with me I told you!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she took out her silver switch blade.

"KAGOME DONT!"A voice came from behind her.

Two arms wrapped around her holding her tight "Kagome stop, calm down Kagome." The male voice side trying to calm her down.

"Fuck you, I'm going to kill that bitch get off me get off of me!" Kagome yelled in rage her eyes almost seeing red.

"dije a ella dije a ellal salga yo ahora Mataré ella déjeme de mí déjeme de mí."

Kagome screamed shaking and ramming her elbow into Miroku's gut trying to get to Kikiyou.

"What the hell is she saying Sango?" yelled to Miroku

"I don't know just get Kikiyou out of here by the looks of those two girls Kagome makes good on her threats"

Miroku said struggling with the girls anger induced strength.

Sango looked up at Kikiyou with anger in her eyes. "You don't know when to stop do you Kikiyou I should let her loose on you" "LET ME GO!" Kagome roared causing Kikiyou to flinch.

"You messed with the wrong one Kikiyou you go to far you better run and get your friends out of here."

Kikiyou nudged Yuri up as picked up the still unconscious Miki up they got out of there as fast as they could leaving

Sango and Miroku to deal with the rampaging Kagome."Kagome calm down, please it's ok just calm down" Sango said gently stroking Kagome's hair. The silver blade in Kagome's hand dropped to the ground as she took a few deep breaths to calm her self down.

"Are we all there Kagome?" Miroku said slowly letting her go.

"Yeah I'm cool thanks you guys, if you hadn't come when you did it would have been like the other times thanks"

"Whoa Kagome what the hell was that" Sango said in kind of shaken up

"Well I might have a little anger problem." she said sitting back under the tree Sango and Miroku fallowing behind her

"Might, little what do you mean might you just went she hulk on us there." Miroku said jokingly

"Yeah I'm sorry guys she just got me so angry I told her to stop but then she sent her two crones on me then I just lost it"

"Kagome what do you mean by like the other times does it have to do with why your here now" Sango said with concern in her voice."Well I guess I should tell you now I got sent here because I got into allot of fights back home

bitchs like that always provoked me and after my dad died I just lost it any person that pissed me off I just tried to mutilated them.

I cut up about 4 girls and beat 2 of them to an inch of there life I don't know why I just cant seem to control my anger so I just try not to get angry ever since I moved to Japan from Spain it seems it's just gotten worst, I'm sorry you guys seen that side of me." Kagome was near tears when she finished looking at the ground not able to look up into there eyes

for fear they wouldn't want to speak to a violent psycho.

" I will understand if you don't want me as a roommate any more."

"what the hell makes you think that your the coolest person I met in this dame school full of snobs and ass holes

every one has a problem no ones completely sane Kagome." Sango said embracing her new friend.

Miroku chose to say nothing as Sango bent over to hug Kagome quickly seeing away to lighten up the mood.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled as her mystery mallet hit miroku up side his head.

"Ahhh but my dear Sango it sure was worth it." He said giving Kagome a thumbs up Kagome shook with laughter at Miroku's antics thankful to him for ending the awkward moment. "Every things ok Kags lets go get some lunch." Sango said putting her arm around Kagome leading her to the cafe.

Miroku trailing not to far behind.

* * *

**Tbee: wow that was good what do you say inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: should be more blood**

**Tbee: what ever as for the Spanish here's a list**

**Le dije le dije dejarme ahora im solo que iba a matarle **

**déjeme ir- let I told her I told her to leave me alone now I'm going to kill her let me go**

**perra- bitch**

**corazón dulce - sweet heart**

**mi pequeña viga de la luna - my little moon beam **

**Tbee: ok now don't forget to review until next time**


	6. More skin ?

**Tbee: hullo it's me again what's up I'm doing good but I'm running out of ideas**

**Inuyasha: figures for a air head like you**

**Tbee: you know what inuyasha stuff it before I get Mr. chainsaw**

**Inuyasha: now Bee there's no need to bring out Mr. chainsaw**

**Tbee: I didn't think so ok then on with the show**

**Disclaimer: why must we always go thru this ya'll know I don't own inuyasha as sad as it may seem**

* * *

Kagome spent the rest of the weekend in her dorm avoiding the whispers looks from passerby's 

she couldn't take it not really wanting to freak out and take some ones head off.

Monday

The school day only just started and kagome's day had gone wrong.

First period was I nightmare, people staired and whispered behind her back.

Miroku called for silent study, stopping all the whispers.

She nodded in gratitude silently thanking him for stopping the whispers although she could still feel people burning holes into her skull with there eyes.

"It's ok Kagome"

Sango said from behind her book, just ignore them it will stop after awhile. "I hope so Sango I'm getting a major head ach from all theses stairs" she said turning around to a girl who was looking at her at the moment. The girl quickly turned around in her seat burring her face back into her book.

"See that's what I mean I don't think I can take this all week Sango" She said putting her head on her desk.

"it's ok buck up Kags " Sango said picking up her books as the bell rang for second period.

Kagome lagged behind not really wanting to go to math class, and to make it worst Kikiyou was in that class

she didn't know what to do.

"lets just hope Kikiyou doesn't say anything to piss me off and I should be fine" She said under her breath

as she walked into the math class room Sesshoumaru watched as the girl walked in to the class he could tell by the expression on her face what mood she was in. Kagome took her seat next to Kagura as once again the whispers started all around her. "So I heard you ruffed up two of Kikiyou's cronies Saturday" Kagura said her red eyes burning with admiration.

"Yeah yeah it was no big deal they started it I finished it" Kagome said not really wanting to continue the conversation.

She stared blankly at the board as Sesshoumaru Started the attendance.

Kikiyou walked in 5 minutes after the bell, annoying Sesshoumaru to no end as she sat atop his desk.

" Oh Sessho Chan my weekend was so gruesome give me a kiss to make it better" Kikiyou said climbing over his desk.

"Kikiyou get off my desk and get to your seat " He said coldly glaring at Kikiyou. "Awww come on Sessho Chan are you mad I was late did I make you worry, don't be that way" Kikiyou said making her oh so famous pouty face.

_If only I weren't I teacher_

Sesshoumaru thought He wanted to choke the life out of this girl the only thing stopping him was the fact that he would lose his job and tarnish his reputation.

"Kikiyou you have detention for disobeying an order and consecutive lateness now go to your seat" Sesshoumaru said glaring at her.

"Fine then be that way" Kikiyou said walking to her seat but stopped as she seen Kagome there with her head on the desk. "You, you bitch I will make you pay for what you did to my friends" Kikiyou screeched her eyes narrowing as she looked down at Kagome.

She didn't make a move as Kikiyou went back to her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face.

_That little girl will pay I will put her in her place._ Kikiyou thought until she felt her hair being yanked back. Kagome grabbed a fist full of Kikiyou's hair as she walked by and slammed her up against the back wall which looked strange considering Kikiyou was a head taller then she was.

" you stupid bitch you dare say anything to me why can't you just shut your big mouth"

Kagome screamed as she pulled back her fist ready to connect it with Kikiyou's face until she felt a strong fist hold her arm down.

" Miss Higurashi I will not tolerate this behavior in my class room"

Kagome came back into her sence to see the whole class staring at her. "Kikiyou please leave my class room I will not let you provoke my students. Kagome!"

"Yes!" She said suddenly, a cherry blush creeping into her cheeks as he said her name. "Meet me after class and the rest of you finish writing your notes" He said as he took a second glance at Kagome before sitting down at his desk to grade papers.

This girl really confused him she could go from a violent monster to a sweet blushing school girl.

In the matter of seconds her temper could match the explosiveness of a nuke, he would have to be careful with this one. The class unpacked as the bell rang for third period he really hated these 1hr blocks with only4 periods a day. Kagome stayed behind as the class emptied waiting for Sesshoumaru to speak.

After a long silence Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Miss Higirashi I need not tell you what you did in my class was unacceptable" He said coolly looking at Kagome from behind his folded hands.

" Your punishment will be Saturday detention the old music room, I believe you know were it is"

Kagome nodded and gathered her things for gym. "Mr. Tashou I'm sorry about this it's my fault I really need to learn to control my self" Kagome whispered as she walked out of the door.

Sesshoumaru nodded as she walked out the class he could tell that she was really sorry.

He knew how she felt, Kikiyou was just that kind of person that made people want to hurt her.

Kagome had just done what he wanted to do for so long.

This girl was a mystery indeed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome went straight back to her dorm her head ach was major now.

_How could I let that bitch get to me how, how?_ She said over and over in her mind.

She laid in her bed for who knows how long just staring at the ceiling.

Until she heard the front door unlock and a screaming Sango come running into her room

" Kagome I heard what happened and then you weren't in gym I was worried I thought you got expelled or some thing" Sango said franticly.

"It's ok Sango I'm fine I just have detention with Mr. Tashou on Saturday. "Detention with Mr. Tashou oh you lucky devil" Sango said giggling. Kagome rolled her eyes at her overly excited friend

" You know Sango you make things more then they are." Kagome said throwing a pillow at her head.

"It's just detention, you act like I'm having an affaire with the man Jeeez I barley speak to him, Sure he's hot but I don't really know, him plus he's a freakin teacher that may be cool with you but thats just weird to me."

" Oh please all you need to know is that he's hot, and him being a teacher just makes it sexy and forbidden." Sango said poking Kagome's side

" If so then why don't you go after him then" Kagome said pushing Sango off her bed "Well I have my own dreamy teacher to worry about and we both know he's a handful but really all I'm saying is flaunt what you got and you've got allot" Sango said poking Kagome's chest "Hey stop that and what makes you think he would go for a student anyway?"

" What! have you seen your self your gorgeous" Sango said sitting back on the bed.

"Yeah so you should see the way he looks at Kikiyou." Kagome huffed.

"Yeah but that's Kikiyou she's a annoying skinny whore. Now and if any one has a chance with him you do, remember he's only nineteen he's still one of us no matter how he acts.

Play on his primal needs he's still a teenager show a little skin on Saturday show off that little moon tattoo on your back that should get his blood boiling.

"When do you have time to think about this Sango?" Kagome said nudging her friend.

"Well you know I'm I genius at these things" Sango said giggling.

"Sango your a trip, but it might interesting" Kagome said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey were are you going" Sango said fallowing behind Kagome "I'm hungry I skipped out on lunch remember" "You know you should really try tuna rolls there great" "Uhhh no thanks Sango." Kagome said thinking about what Sango had said this was going to kind of fun.

* * *

**Tbee: ok I know a little short and uneventful but I'm getting to the romance I know I hate fics were they just fall in love all of a sudden**

**Inuyasha: How about they don't fall in love at all she's my girl mine I tell ya**

**Tbee : not in my fic she isn't ok remember tell me what you want I'll put it in if it's not too ridiculous**

**until next time**


	7. Detention

**Tbee: I'm on a roll am inot yes my grammar may be off at times that's cause my beta is a loser yes I'm talking to you Sam  
Inuyasha: Hey don't talk about Sam that way she loves me  
Tbee: hey who told you, you can come out the basement  
Inuyasha: some one will save me you cant get away with this  
Tbee: oh yes I can :maniacal laughter: Muhahahahahahahaha  
:cough, cough: muhahahahahahahahaha oh on with the show**

**Disclaimer: Why even bother :sob:**

Saturday

The halls were still quit when Kagome left her dorm, the silence was so creepy making her skin crawl.

She walked slowly down the hall, now able to gaze upon the beauty of theart work that adorned it.  
There were murals and painting all over placed in it's perfect spot complimenting the walls.

She passed a few windows taking time look over the landscape of the school, she could see the movie theater and  
arcade along with the rest of the stone and glass buildings on the school grounds.

She finally found her way to the dusty hall once again she quivered in excitement as she heard the smooth  
melody of guitar playing again, she knew who it was as he was the only other person she knew who played so beautifully.

She took Sango's advice and wore something a little showing, wearing a pair of baggy black sweat pants and  
a wife beater cut low showing off her flat stomach.

She twisted the door knob entering the dusty room, her eyes met Sesshoumaru sitting in his usual spot on  
the window sill. In the middle of the dusty room was a bucket, rags, and a mop and broom.

"It would seem I'm on cleaning duty today". Kagome said walking to the cleaning supplies  
"It would seem so." Sesshoumaru said looking up at her as she bent down to get a rag.

He couldn't help but stair at the view that was given to him.  
She was very shapely indeed from her hips to her bust, he could see her exposed lower back due  
to her low cut shirt.

Dawning her back was a violet crescent moon with to glowing crimson eyes on either side of it.  
As her hair fell over her shoulder he could see a matching crescent moon on the nape of her neck.

She was really a sight to behold this was one of his students he wouldn't get sick of looking at.

When she finally turned around to face him he was adorned with the sight of her perfect midsection  
showing him what 10 years of dancing did to her body, her arms were well toned as was her stomach witch was adorned by a small  
stud piercing.

She truly was a boys fantasy.  
"Mr. Tashou." Kagome said innocently knowing exactly what she was doing.  
Her voice finally breaking him out of his daze.

"You will be cleaning this room there are your supplies." Sesshoumaru said as if nothing happened  
and went back to playing his guitar with godly grace.

Kagome smiled to her self knowing she shook up the usually stoic teacher.  
She picked up the broom and started to sweep up the dust and debris from years past, some of the dust actually reaching  
her noise causing her to sneeze.

"Bless you." Sesshoumarus said not bothering to look up from his playing.

Kagome blushed like mad s she started to sweep with the speed of the devil. she had to do this fast she couldn't do  
this for to much longer out of fear that she would make a fool out of her self in front of the famed teacher.

She quickly swept ,and now wasmoping it spreading the water across the room

unknowingly she started to clean to the rhythm to Sesshoumaru's guitar.  
She grabbed a rag and started on the walls gently dusting each crevice still moving with the rhythm of Sesshomaru's  
slow melody.

Kagome gasped asshe came across a long oak poll connected to the wall

Sesshoumaru stopped his playing when he heard the girl gasp she was running her hand along the balance bar on the wall.  
He could see the joy and pain in her eyes as she fallowed the bar to the opposite end of the room.

" I cant believe this school has one of these" Kagome whispered  
"I use to love to dance you know it was my life" Kagome said in an animated voice.  
By the way he heard her speak he could tell she cared deeply for what she spoke of but why was there pain in her eyes.

"Why are you telling me this" Sesshoumaru said trying not sound harsh but with his tone off voice itusually came out that way.

" I don't know." Kagome said smiling to her self  
"I'm just being silly I guess." She said as she continued her work around the room.

By the time she was done 2hrs later the room sparkled and shined the wood of the floors glistened as the windows glittered with the afternoon sun.

"There finished" Kagome said whipping the sweat from  
her brow and throwing the rags in the bucket.

"So how's it look" Kagome said walking over to Sesshoumaru  
Sesshoumaru got up from his ledge and examined the room it was now virtually dust free, it looked brand new  
" You did an exceptional job Miss Higurashi" He said his expression never wavering.  
"Thanks Mr. Tashou" Kagome said bowing and blushing a little bit.

"Umm Mr. Tashou." Kagome said nervously standing in the door way of the room.  
" Yes Miss Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said looking away from his inspection to look Kasgome in the face.

"Well I just wanted to ask you a question I've been wondering?" She said trying to cover the blush on her cheeks.  
Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eye brow curious to what she wanted.

" Well I just wanted to know why you came back to this school? well I mean  
every one says that you graduated here a 14 years old that's amazing and all but what would make you want to come back here and teach when  
you could do so much more, I mean I know it's none of my business I just wanted to know."  
Kagome couldn't bring her self to look him in his eyes.

_He must be looking at me like I'm crazy._ Kagome thought to her self  
until he broke the silence.

He thought for a minute her question was logical any one would wonder why a person of his intellect  
wasn't in a career in business, politics or science. He thought about for a minuet  
before answering her question.

"I work as a school teacher because it's were it all begins, we are the ones who ready our students for the future  
sending them out into the world, in all actuality society would not be able to function with out us, all there would be is a bunch of uneducated monkeys running around our streets." He said continuing his inspection.

Kagome was amazed that he felt so strongly about his profession but he didn't seem like  
one to take things likely. She could tell by they he spoke during his lectures that he was truly doing his passion, it was the only time he seemed to have  
any emotion about anything.

"Thank you Mr. Tashou." Kagome said on her way out the door she smiled lightly at him and went on her way.

That girl was an enigma she had a air about her and seemed to glow with radiance, when she wasn't trying to take the head off of one of his other students.

He was actually impressed by the girl most of the females in the school never really took interest in why he did some thing they were to  
preoccupied with his looks.

It was for students like her why he became a teacher, he wanted the satisfaction of sending a decent person in the world knowinghe taught them well.

He picked up his ebony Guitar and placed it in it's leather carrying case as he walked out the newly clean  
music room. He looked at his watch seeing it was now 12:30 he had to go to his next detention appointment  
Which he knew would not be as pleasant as the last since he was dealing with Kikiyou.

He rolled his eyes already feeling frustrated with the thought of being in close proximity with her on a week end.  
_'Were was Kagome he could sure use her in his detentions with Kikiyou to keep her in check._ He thought.

Sesshoumaru let a rare smirk grace his face as he mused in his thoughts.

This was going to be a long day a long day indeed.

* * *

**Tbee: ok that's chap 7 hope you like hullo inuyasha don't you have some thing to say.  
Inuyasha: what's the point I cant live like this anymore I'm going to end it all  
Tbee: oh? Oh well so long then  
Inuyasha: wait your supposed to stop me and say how much life is worth living  
Tbee: oh I am sorry plez don't die inuyasha  
Inuyasha: what ever review this story so I can stop hearing her mouth jeez bye **


	8. Two can play that game

**Tbee: ok I'm back miss me sorry you know how it is regents omg I'm pooped and creatively drained**

**Inuyasha: oh pleas you're just a lazy bastard **

**Tbee: well so what if I am I'm the boss around here**

**Inuyasha: what ever on with the show**

**Tbee: WORD!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah never was blah blah**

Detention wasn't as hard as she thought it was fun, dancing around listening to him play. It reminded her of the time she spent with her father, she would dance around as he played a soft tune she loved her simple life in Spain. She walked swiftly back to her dorm room, the halls were now bombarded with kids roaming the halls sitting around heading outside to warm fall day.

"Hey Kagome!" She heard a voice call from behind her she turned around startled by the image of silver hair and golden eyes only to realize it was

Inuyasha.

He seen the disappointment in her eyes when she turned to him.D_ame it she's under his spell too. _He thought as he reached her this always happened but not this time he will have this one.

"Hey what's up Inuyasha" Kagome said giving him a bright smile. "Hey Kagome, well I was wandering if you wanted to go to the school theater tomorrow?" He said full of confidence

Kagome could see the spark in his eye, how could she refuse him he was cute and it was just a little date nothing big.

"Sure why not" how about 3:00" She said winking at him This caused Inuyasha to blush a little, but he quickly regained his composure and agreed. "Ok then 3:00 it is it's a date." He said walking to the opposite end of the hall.

Kagome continued down the hall when Inuyasha disappeared from sight. _How the hell am I going to explain this to Sango, I'm supposed to be on a mission to open up a teacher not __Date his younger brother_. She thought.

Kagome groaned she already had a head ach

"Jezz at least Inuyasha's cute" she mumbled.

When she finally reached her dorm room she found Sango sitting in the living room watching

The weather channel.

"You know every thing they say it's the complete opposite out side." Sango turned around surprised to see Kagome standing there. "How do you know?" Sango said turning to Kagome .

"Well for starters it's a beautiful day out and the weather channel just said it's raining with over cast skies" Kagome said mater of fact voice

"What ever tell me what happened with Sesshoumaru" Sango said a devious grin forming on her face

"I want ever detail."

"Well I don't know, it was kind of weird" Kagome said in a low voice a cherry blush forming on her cheeks.

"What do you mean you don't know just start from the beginning" she said a little annoyed "Ok then, well I did what you said and I showed a little skin. When I walked into the room he was playing his guitar, he didn't look at me but when I turned my back to him I felt his eyes on me the back of my neck was tingling.

I liked it, it felt as if he were memorizing my body taking in every detail I would have melted there if I hadn't said anything.

"Wow, sounds like you made some progress." Sango screeched in excitement

"Oh yeah I got a date tomorrow." Kagome said nervously.

"Oh my god are you serous!" Sango said jumping on the couch. "Well you sure work fast, were you going?" "To the movies." Kagome said now laughing nervously.

"That's great, I didn't think Sesshoumaru was that easy but who cares"

"Well that's cause he's not." She said looking away from Sango. "What do you mean by that's Kagome?" Sango said looking at Kagome suspiciously. "Well the dates not exactly with Mr. Tashou" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DATES NOT WITH MR. TASHOU?" Sango yelled freaking out

"Then who is it with?" Sango said trying calming her self

"It's with a guy named Inuyasha, have you met him?"

Kagome said trying not to upset Sango further.

Sango's eye twitched a little when she heard Inuyasha's name "Oh no, no, no, no, no, Kagome you've got to be shitting me Inu fucking yasha, not only is he Sesshoumaru's little pain in the ass brother He's a bigger idiot then Kikiyou isand a huge man whore.

"Kagome you've got to be shitting me he may seem nice and he's cute and all but he's so immature you need a man not a boy, and to make it worst he still dates Kikiyou and we don't need anymore problems with her."

Kagome was surprised at her words. _He seemed like such a nice guy but Sango had no reason to lie to her. __So he thinks he could play her he would have another thing coming not this girl. _She thought. "Oh am I'm going to get him good." Kagome sneered .

"So you got a plan?" Sango said interested.

"You bet your ass I do, I'm going to embarrass the hell out of him tomorrow, I cant believe I almost fell for that estúpido boy, asking me out when he dates that whore"

"He's going to pay, so Sango want to make this a double date?" Kagome grinned.

"Sure I'll go ask Miroku if he wants to go." Sango said as she hurried out the door to the teacher's quarters.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Come on Sess Chan don't be that way, we both know why you wanted me here today"

"Miss Shikon I think your brain got lost in translation so sit a try to find it" Sesshoumaru said trying to hold back his anger This girl was ridiculous, what in the seven hells would make her think he would want her. She was a skinny flat chested whore she openly chased after him while she still was involved with his idiot brother.

She disgusted him, he could almost smell his brother all over her it was sickening but it was strange she kind of looked like

Ms. Higurashi but that would be an insult to her to compare her to Kikiyou.

But why was he thinking about her now?

This thought disturbed him why would he be thinking about her, she was different he could tell by the way she paid attention in his class, and the questions she asks. A pair of green and blue eyes flashed in his head.

He knew who they belonged to, there what drew him in in the first place.

"Sess Chan, Sess Chan, are you day dreaming about me" Kikiyou said trying to sound seductive. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikiyou his expression unchanged but anger was pouring out of his eyes.

Which made her jump back.

"Kikiyou sit down now, I've only one nerve left, and your getting on it,

if I have to tell you again I'll make sure that you're in dorm lock up for your remaining years at this school." He said, his voice tainted with venom

Kikiyou sat down silently for the remaing detention.

she had never seen that look in his eyes before. she didn't want her Sess Chan mad at her again, she didn't know how but this was some how that short little bitches fault she would pay for getting between her and her Sess Chan.

* * *

**Tbee: sorry it took so long regents week you all know what I mean. next chap coming soon**

**Inuyasha: what ever just hurry up don't keep the people waiting**

**Tbee: WORD! Oh yea I'm changing the title to a Wicked game so just be aware**


	9. Venganza

**T:bee ok The-Wind-Dragon-Caller you are officially my fav reviewer I love you girl**

**Inuyasha: you know what I think your full of it **

**Tbee: yeah what ever you puppy eared basted on with the show**

**Disclaimer: Ok I'm not the author of Inuyasha and don't own the characters Why god why :SOB:**

"Sango are you ready yet?" Kagome yelled from the door. " We have to meet Miroku and that basted Inuyasha at the theater "Sango came out the bath room wearing blue jeans and a brown off the shoulder sweater, her hair up in it's usual high pony tail. "Ok I'm ready lets go" Sango said rushing out the bathroom

Inuyasha didn't know what was coming to him, he was in trouble now

Sango and Kagome walked down the hall to the elevator it was after noon but it seemed like no one was up yet,

or they were catching up on homework they put off until last minute.

"So what do you actually have planed for Mr. Inuyasha?" Sango asked deviously. "OH nothing much Sango, just a little public humiliation." Kagome said with a evil grin dawning her face. "So where's the theater anyway? I've never seen it." Kagome asked as they walked out the building.

"It's right their, that big glass building" Sango said pointing to it.

"Oh wow it's huge. Why do we have such a big movie theater on campus?"

Asked amazed.

"I don't know really but I'm happy we have it, it's not just a theater it's a small mall."

"Are you serous that's great, I wish we were going under better circumstances." She said A little sad.

"Oh it's ok Kags, this is going to be fun." Sango said grinning.

The building was huge up close and even bigger on the inside. There were small shops and boutique every were it was heaven. _I don't think ill ever leave this school. _She thought

"Come on there's Miroku and Inuyasha!"  
Sango said excitedly.

"Kagome, Sango yo over here!" Miroku called.

Inuyasha had a disappointed look on his face, he wanted it to be him and Kagome one on one. Kikiyou has been ignoring him lately and he needed some company, and Kagome was just the one for him. She was hot and she was nice unlike his girlfriend, he liked this one, his brother would not have her if he had any thing to do with it. He remembered the first time he'd seen her from the school window as she arrived with the late entries.

He knew then he had to meet her, she had a glow about her that attracted him.

And when he seen her in the music room that day he couldn't help but stair. when he walked in she was dancing

and it was mesmerizing, even when she stopped he was still lost in her.

He was surprised when he finally got a chance to meet her in the hall that Friday two weeks ago,

her smile warmed him and she seemed like a truly beautiful person, in and out.

When Kagome came up to him later on Saturday he was disappointed when he heard that they would be double dating with Sango and her lecher science teacher boyfriend but he couldn't let her know that.

"Inuyasha what's up, come on lets go pick the movie" Kagome said cheerfully grabbing his arm and pulling him into the box office roughly.

"Um Kagome you're hurting my arm" Inuyasha said trying to loosen her death grip on his arm.

Sango and Miroku fallowed closely behind.

Sango was smiling uncontrollably Miroku looked at her strangely oblivious to what was going on.

"So what do you want to see girls?" Inuyasha asked "Well I don't know there's not much out, lets see. Hey Sango what you up to seeing?" Kagome said turning around to her friend.

"How about Brokeback Mountain, that looks good" Sango said pointing to the box office list. (AN: sorry I had to that movie was great gay cowboys come on what's not to love)

Miroku and Inuyasha's faces hit the floor when they heard the selection of movie. "Come on how about something with a explosions and blood, like super vampire killing machines" Inuyasha groaned "Or we could go see Pure Seduction, a great movie I might add." "Oh please not on my watch. " Sango said slapping Miroku in the back of the head. "Ok, Ok we'll go see Brokeback Mountain." Inuyasha huffed.

"Ok great me and Sango are going to the concession stand" Kagome said walking toward the snack stand.

Oh great now I'm stuck in a chick flick. Inuyasha thought

"Four tickets to Brokeback Mountain please." Inuyasha mumbled

"I'm sorry sir I could not hear you, could you speak up?" the casher asked. "I said give me four tickets to Brokeback Mountain." He said a little louder. "What?" "JUST GIVE ME 4 TICKETS TO Brokeback Mountain GOT DAME IT" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

Causing the other movie goers to stop and stair at him.

"Ok no need to yell sir, here's four tickets for you and your boyfriend there." the casher said rolling her eyes at Inuyasha.

Causing the people behind him to snicker.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to Bitch" Inuyasha yelled losing his cool

"Looks like our prince charming is showing his true colors" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. "Please I'm not done with that fake yet." Kagome said Walking over to Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha lets get our snacks and get to the movie." Kagome whined as she dragged him to the snack bar.

"Ok I want a Jumbo popcorn and a large sprite." Kagome said sweetly

"Are you sure you can eat all that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

This girl better be worth it "Please this is nothing, come on I don't want to miss the previews" Kagome said giving her popcorn to Inuyasha. Sango behind her with cotton candy and pop rocks.

"Oh there's a seat right up front come on." Sango said pointing to the front row.

They settled in just as the light s in the theater went off.

Inuyasha relaxed in his chair as the previews came on.

Kagome snatched her hand off the arm rest when she felt Inuyasha's hand upon hers. His touch sent weird vibes through her body, it was strange he seemed so nice but truth was truth. Even Kagura confirmed it and they were cousins, but still he couldn't be as bad as every one said.

OXOXOXO FLASHBACK XOXOXOX

"Hey Kagura remember that talk we had about Inuyasha?" Kagome trying to sound nonchalant

"Yeah, what about it." Kagura said raising her eye brow.

"Well just heard a lot about him, like he dates Kikiyou." "Yeah he does but I don't know why, he knows she's a slut but she has him wrapped around her fingers." Kagura sneered. "So he's cool?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"OH please, he's dated so many girls I lost count years ago." Kagura said.

"Thanks Kagura, that's all I needed to know." Kagome said as she walked out of her dorm room.

"Wait he dates like this because"

Kagura was cut off by the closing of the door,

_I hope she doesnt get the wrong idea_. She thought

XOXOXOXO FLASHBACK OVER XOXOXOXOXOX

She felt when he tried to place is hand on hers  
she quickly pulled away it was kind of strange but she just didn't want him touching her.

"WOOO Yeah I love this preview!" Kagome said loudly getting shushed from the other movie goers.

"Sit down Kagome" Inuyasha said pulling her down as Sango giggled beside them.

"Hey get off me you jerk don't touch me!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey what's your problem just sit down." Inuyasha said trying not to yell.

"Oh pleas like you don't know You bastard, usted atreve petición yo féchele cuando usted están fechando esa puta"  
"How dare you, you thought you can just push up on me usted asno soy dos clases de pissed ahora" Kagome yelled

"First of all what the hell are you saying!" Inuyasha said now yelling.

"Don't play dumb with me Inuyasha you are still dating Kikiyou" She yelled at him the whole movie theater looking at the display.

'Kagome come I can explain" He said realizing what she was talking about.

"How can you explain this, you what ever I'm out I cant put up with this shit" she said walking out of the theater.

"Are you coming Sango?" she said turning to her friend "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. "Get the hell off me!" Kagome screamed taking her large soda and pouring it over his head.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled"  
"Bitch, oh bitch am I!" Kagome yelled.

kicking him in the family jewels and pouring her jumbo popcorn on him

"Asno agujero" Kagome spat as she left Inuyasha on the theater floor in pain.

Sango and Miroku not to far behind.

"Umm would anyone like to tell me what s going on?" Miroku asked.

"NO!" Kagome and Sango said in union. "Ok just thought I'd ask but never mind." He said shrugging the topic off. Kagome was beyond pissed when she got out of that theater this school year was nuts already, and she'd only been here for a month.

God help me. She thought calming her self only if her mother could see the things going on right now.

"Peaceful my ass" She muttered to the skys as she made her way back to the dorms.

**

* * *

**

**Tbee: so how was that hoped you liked it**

**Inuyasha: hey why am I getting beat up here**

**Tbee: don't worry you'll get a chance to explain your self later**

**Review ,review , review or I'll smite you all. don't forget I'm changing the name to a wicked game **

**OH Spanish dictionaryusted atreve petición yo féchele cuando usted están fechando esa puta meanshow dare you ask me on a date when you date that whore**

**usted asno soy dos clases de pissed ahora means I'm 2 kinds of pissed right nowAsno agujero means ass hole**


	10. Sorry

**Tbee: OMG I'm back I'm so sorry people I hade some mean writers block but here I am I'll never abandon you**

**Inuyasha: Yeah right u just forgot about us all you loser**

**Tbee: now Inuyasha lets be nice here's chapter 10 on with the show**

**Inuyasha: word!**

**Disclaimer: you people Should know by now jezzzzzz**

* * *

The weather finally started to break it was starting to feel like fall, the leaves were changing,

And the birds were returning south.

Kagome stared out the window, thinking about yesterdays incident .

She was sure that if her mother head of this she would have neck.

Not only that she felt bad about what she did Inuyasha really seemed like a nice guy but he cant date her and that Bitch Kikiyou at once.

"I have to calm down." she mumbled under her breath "_How is it possible that I'm getting into more trouble here" _she thought "I've got to calm down" she mumbled She knew that a lot of people were in the movie theater to see her display and it would be all through school by Monday.

"Sango are you ever going to tell me what the hell was going on?" Miroku whined.

"No, just get off it Miroku dame." Sango said frustrated.

"Please, please, please pretty please."

"Ok, ok I'll tell you just shut up, well Mr. tashou's brother Inuyasha asked Kagome on a date."

" Well I don't see a problem in that." Miroku interrupted.

"Well I'm not done." Sango said annoyed.

"Inuyasha is still dating that whore Kikiyou, and kagome found out and wanted a little pay back"

"So you two mauled poor little Inuyasha for nothing." Miroku said in a mock sad voice." Poor Inuyasha .Hey what do you mean for nothing?" Sango screamed. "And I didn't maul any one, Kagome did all the mauling." "What I mean is Inuyasha broke up with Kikiyou on Thursday, I over heard them talking well for Kikiyou it was more like a screech."

Sango stared wide eyes at Miroku.

"Your kidding right?" Sango stuttered.

"I'm afraid my dear Sango it's true." "OH MY GOD, I've got to tell Kagome she's going to freak." Sango said as she ran out of Miroku's room "KAGOME, KAGOME!" Sango screamed as she ran into her dorm.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed jumping off the window sill startled.

"Kagome we made a big mistake Inuyasha"

"I know Sango, I know." Kagome interrupted.

" Kagura tried to tell me on Friday but I didn't listen I was to railed up, she called me a few minuets ago and told be this is going around school fast."

"God Inuyasha must be pissed, I'm going to go apologize to him Sango, I'll be back later" Kagome said as she walked out the door.

Kagome was nervous as she was walking down the hall.

She didn't really know what she was going to say to him after making a fool of him yesterday, what could be said, it didn't matter anyway, she had to do what she had to do.

Kagome approached Inuyasha's dorm slowly , still not knowing what she would say to him. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and heard some one approaching. Kagome was startled see a shirtless Inuyasha answering the door.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said bitterly.

"Inuyasha can we talk?" Kagome said in a low voice.

"Why should I, you did all the talking yesterday" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha please I am just, just." Kagome stuttered."estoy apesadumbrado que estoy tan apesadumbrado perdóneme por favor que soy tan estúpido" Kagome said at lightning speed..

"Kagome , Kagome slow down and in Japanese please."

"Kagome blushed crimson, Inuyasha smiled at her display she was so cute when she did that. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry about yesterday, I didn't let you speak and I jumped to conclusions please forgive me."

Inuyasha smiled .

" It's ok Kagome I understand, I should have told you about Kikiyou but as you already know she's not worth mentioning." Inuyasha spat. "I Know what you mean." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin to his eye level and stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Inuyasha." Kagome said soft tone.

"I don't feel that way about you." Kagome said looking away.

"Inuyasha smiled he already knew It she didn't look at him the way he looked at her.

"Kagome it's ok then just be my friend." Inuyasha said sweetly.

Kagome grinned.

"You really are a nice guy Inuyasha I don't know how I thought any less of you , I'm so sorry."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Inuyasha you're the best." Kagome said running down the hallway back to her dorm. Kagome was ecstatic when she got back to her dorm, her day got ten times better now that that guilt was off her chest. "So how did it go Kagome?" Sango asked franticly.

"It went well, better then I thought he's really such a sweet I wished I liked him the way he did me.

He's just to sweet for a itch like Kikiyou." Kagome said a little angry.

"Sango why did you call Inuyasha a whore?" Kagome asked .

"Well he has dated a lot of girls not to mention, what kind of guy dates Kikiyou shikon, I mean really Kikiyou.

"I see, Kagura told me most of the girls he dates are just after Mr. Tashou. I felt so horrible after

That. I think he just wants some one he can be happy with that's all. Some people aren't as lucky. Some find it on the first try others need a few I guess we mistaked his search for something else." "But wouldn't that be the same as Kikiyou?" Sango asked A little confused.

"No Kikiyou is just your plain old every day whore" Kagome snorted

Sango giggled at her friends statement.

"Listen Kagome I'm sorry about this to I played a role in it too."

Sango said sadly

"it's ok Sango I jumped to conclusions, but thanks for having my back." Kagome smiled

Kagome still was not looking forward to the rumors around school tomorrow, that's what she dreaded the most. But hopefully she could get through a day with out hurting some one, couldn't she.

Oh well we whold just have to see what happens she thought.

But nothing could get her out of her good mood right now, nothing

* * *

**Tbee: I know I know extremely shortly but I promise I'll update by Sunday cross my heart and hope to die.**

**Inuyasha: Well lets just hope you die then cause you suck**

**Tbee: oh thanks Inuyasha great way to boost my confidence, what ever REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW**

**Bye**


	11. Eerie Quite

**Tbee: HA! I'm back what's up people see I keep my word.**

**Inuyasha: yeah thank god **

**Tbee: oh and that lemon will becoming later I don't want to be one of those writers that put in random lemons I wont say no names **

**Inuyasha: Lemon you cant put my Kagome in a lemon with my brother she's mine**

**Tbee: oh yes I can and watch me oh and it's going to be hot**

**Inuyasha: you sick, sick bitch how could you do this to me I'll kill you**

**Tbee: Bring it pulls out chain saw**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha except for his soul muhahahaha**

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up your going to be late" Sango yelled. Kagome pulled the sheets over her head. She really didn't want to go today, she didn't feel like dealing with the whispers and stairs. maybe if she stayed in her dorm for a few days every one would forget about what happened on Sunday. Even thou Inuyasha forgave her already. 

'I said get up" Sango screamed as she pulled the covers out from under Kagome causing her to roll to the floor.

"Dame you Sango I'm up I'm up" Kagome said rubbing her butt.

"What ever just get up your going to be late again" Sango said as she walked out the room. Kagome walked down the hall with her head down watching out for others. She seen Inuyasha and smiled brightly at him as she passed him in the hall. This brightened her up a little but she still dreaded what was to come.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The day was going by smoothly, there was no whispers ,and no awkward stairs. Kagome ecstatic about the calmness of her Monday, but there was some thing strange about it but She didn't put to much thought to it. Gym was tiring Mr. Bancotsu was making them swim endurance laps and this was her 15th and she was exhausted. She jumped out the pool drying her self off as she walked to the locker room.

It was strangely empty she was the last out of the water but there should have been a few girls left in the locker room.

Kagome shrugged it off taking off her bathing suite and headed toward the showers It was very creepy being there alone but she didn't mind. She let the hot water pour over her head as she washed off then toweled off.

She heard foot steps as she dressed making her turn around quickly

"Kikiyou!" Kagome said surprised as she stood to face Kikiyou.

Kikiyou stood there staring at Kagome her glare full malice. "You Bitch do you think you were just going to get away with all you have done!" Kikiyou screeched.

Kagome arched her eyebrow. " Kikiyou I don't have time for you get out of my way." Kagome said calmly.

"Not this time you fat little whore you tarnished my relationship with Sesshy Chan, I'll kill you."

"Oh please your relationship with Mr. Tashou is and was nonexistent." Kagome sneered

"Now I'm going to say this once more Out of my way" Kikiyou didn't budge from her spot this made Kagome wonder. _Why is she so confident right now? _Kagome thought. She pushed past Kikiyou shoving her to the floor, but was startled by what she seen next.

There was a group of 10 girls blocking the door o the hall. Then it dawned on her. _So that's why it's been so calm today she didn't want me to expect something like this. _She thought. "You sly bitch." She sneered.

"I didn't even think your brain could devise something like this , I guess I was wrong" Kagome smirked and lunged at the girl. She knew she couldn't take all the girls at once so she would get her main target but before she could reach it she was pulled back by a mass of hands.

Kagome could recognize 2 of the girls in the group as the 2 she beat up last time but the rest were unknown. "This is for Yuri!" One girl yelled as she punched Kagome in the stomach. Other girls proceeded to kick her in the ribs and face As she was being held down. Kikiyou stood over Kagome straddling her

"I told you not to mess with me Freshman, but you didn't listen now you will pay, oh and that fight before it was pure luck."

Kikiyou laughed.

"Luck my ass you skinny bitch I'll kick your ass again." Kagome spat.

Kikiyou grabbed a hand full of Kagome's hair pulling it tightly so there faces were only inches apart. "like I said it was luck you filthy little bitch" Kikiyou growled "Now all you have to do for this to stop is leave, I want you out of my school or this will continue every day. What do you say Kagome Chan?" Kikiyou said in a mock sweet voice. This angered Kagome the most.

How dare she how dare she how dare she. Was all that went thru her mind.

Kagome began to laugh hysterically .

"Fuck you!" She roared and spit blood in Kikiyou's face.

"You nasty bitch" Kikiyou yelled and slapped Kagome in the face leaving a red imprint in her soft skin. In her rage Kagome managed to get a leg free and kicked Kikiyou in the stomach. This made the mass of girls jump on her punching and kicking. Kagome was eerily silent as they punched and kicked her in the chest and face. All she could see was red as her rage sky rocketed and her thirst for blood steadily grew until she lost consciousness.

When they seen she was no longer conscious they dragged her into the boys locker room and removed all of her cloths leaving her unconscious and naked on the tile floor.

"We'll see who the school thinks is a whore now." Kikiyou crackled as her and her cronies left the bathroom Laughing at there deed. Kikiyou was smiling uncontrollably. _She finally got that bitch back and even better she would be humiliated further later on. _She thought.

"That little bitch will be so humiliated she will be gone by morning she would never interfere with her and her Sesshy Chan again." Kikiyou scoffed a sickening smirk forming on her lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sango sat in the lunch room, her head down on the table , Kagome had not shown up for lunch and she wasn't in her usual spot under the tree.

On normal circumstance she would not be worried Kagome always disappeared and reappear randomly through the day but they had made plans earlier to go meet Miroku at the park. She was getting nervous something was up._Kagome's a big girls. she's just probably goofing off._

She thought to her self even though she knew Kagome was never one to goof off since she was such a straight forward person. "Kagome were are you?" Sango whispered to her self.

* * *

**Tbee ok there it is cliffy dun dun dun what will happen next now I'm even excited**

**I should have another chap up late tomorrow by oh and tell them Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Review, review, review**

**Tbee: see what a little brain washing can do ja ne **


	12. Please

**Tbee: hey guys did you like the cliffy I did woooot!  
Inuyasha: enough get to the story I need to know what happens  
Tbee: Oh so Inuyasha your getting into the story to huh  
Inuyasha: Shut up just get on with the dame show  
Tbee: Word!**

**Disclaimer: Ok I think you people get the idea when y'all see a disclaimer**

* * *

The halls were deathly silent only foot steps could be heard in the distance.  
Sesshoumaru walked down the small corridor to the locker rooms.

He had just finished his lacrosse training and was heading toward the showers.

He was happy the weather was breaking, the air was finally cooling off which made practice more bearable. When he reached the locker room door he saw a strange trail of what looked like blood on the floor.

He opened the door slowly examining the room, he saw nothing but the trail ofred and the sound of a running shower. He walked cautiously to the showers and was awe struck at what met his eyes. A girl lay across the shower naked blood running from her brow nose and lips. She was still unconscious as the water poured over her body causing the trail of blood.

Sesshoumaru ran to the unconscious girl on the floor, he recognized her instantly. The matching golden crescent moon tattoos on her lower back and neck giving her away. He was wishing he was wrong, but he knew who it was, who would do this to this girl?

Besides to her occasional violent outbursts she was quite and stayed to her self. Sesshoumaru turned off the shower and quickly took of his shirt and wrapped it around her.

He picked her up in his arms and swiftly left the locker room heading toward his room. He ran to his room as quickly as he could with Kagome in his arms.  
He finally reached his teachers dorm, to his relief the halls were empty.

Sesshoumaru entered the dorm taking Kagome in his room placing her on his bed. He went to the bathroom and brought back gauzes, hot water, a cleaning cloth and bandages setting on his night stand.

He dipped the cloth in the hot water and gently dabbed the blood from her lips and brow, and wrapped them around her bruised chest, careful not to touch her breast.

He cleaned her face and finished wrapping the other damaged parts of her body.

Once he was done he over looked her now bruised body, his mind flashing to that Saturday,  
When he got a glimpse of her almond skin as she danced around to his melodious guitar playing.

He pulled the covers over her bare body and sat quietly next to Kagome. She was still for about an hour until it seemed like she was having a nightmare screaming and crying.

She looked like she was calling out to some one her arms out stretched. Sesshoumaru was a little worried for his student he never seen some one act like this in there sleep before.

Kagome's out burst got worst as the time went by now she was physically crying tears falling down her  
Face.

"NO!" Kagome yelled seemingly awake.  
This startled Sesshoumaru almost causing him to loss his composer

"Miss Higu." He was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when Kagome launched her self upon him, causing them both to land on the floor. "No, no, no, no, no" Kagome cried

Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out what was causing her this distress, and it seemed she was still sleeping

"Papá por favor, por favor no vaya no me deje le necesito, por favor, por favor no puedo vivir más  
Porqué, porqué vuelto por favor vuelto por favor haré cualquier cosa venga a casa." She wept Kagome griped tightly around Sesshoumaru's waste not letting go for her life. "Papá Papá."

Kagome whispered nuzzling her head in Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Kagome, Kagome, Wake up." He said calmly and gently shaking her. Kagome started to stir slowly showing those blue and green eyes he knew.  
But there was something wrong her eyes were void not full of the life they usually were. "Miss Hagurashi are you ok." He said in his usual stoic voice

Kagome didn't answerer. She just stared in to the abyss.  
He could see that she was lost some were in the confines of her mind.

"Kagome, Kagome!" He said a little louder  
causing her to jump her eyes returned to normal as she looked around swiftly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kpov  
Kagome felt as if she was floating in nothing ness as she heard her named being called.

Slowly she felt her self return to normal, as light rushed in to her eyes and the memories of what happened  
hit her. But where was she, she was no longer in the locker room and the last thing she remembered  
was Kikiyou and her cronies taking her cloths.

This made her panic were was she, she was lost and naked. She started to look around in her panic when she realized some one was holding her.  
Kagome shot up standing strait up then just as quickly sitting back down.  
Squealing when she fully noticed her nakedness.

Kagome's face went to pure horror when she saw who she was with. "Sesshoumaru!" She gasped  
She jumped on the bed covering her self with the blankets.

"Where, where am I" Kagome stuttered. "You're in my room." He said calmly

"I found you in the boys' locker room bare and beat up so I tended to your wounds." He said as if  
It was no big deal.

Sesshoumaru picked up one of his dress shirts and gave it to Kagome along with a towel. "Here take a shower then I will help you with your bandages again"

Kagome nodded and blushed as she walked to the bathroom. How long had she been nude in font of him? She wondered Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Kagome to get out of the shower.

He walked over to the bed as the bathroom door opened. Kagome exited the bathroom, her hair still damp and sticking to her face wearing his dress shirt that clung to her body leaving the few top buttons open.

Sesshoumaru's breath was caught in his throat he never seen a more erotic site, as she slowly  
walked toward him, her face flushed cherry red.

She couldn't believe that she was in the same room half naked with Mr. Tashou.  
She nervously sat down and let him examine her, his hands brushed lightly across her face  
tracing all the bruises on her beautiful skin.

"Who did this to you?" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally.

Kagome knew this was coming and she didn't want to lie to the man, he probably would know if she did any way.

She just shook her head she did not want him to know the details of what happened, he'd think of her like all her other teachers a trouble maker, a hooligan and for some reason she didn't want that image of her with him.

Kagome jumped as he pulled her shirt to the side to examining her back and jumped again when he pulled up the front of her shirt to examine her rib cage she gasped in pain as his hands glided across a big purple bruise on her side.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her arching his silver brow. He growled in his chest showing his frustration.  
"Just tell me how you came in this state?" He growled getting more angry as he saw each new bruise.

Kagome ignored his statment and looked to the window it was now dark out, _how long had she been unconscious _she wondered. "Kagome." He said trying to get her attention. "I'm going to kill her." Kagome mumbled.

"Just tell me what happened Kagome." He said a little to harshly making her flinch. Tears were now streaming down her swollen face.

Sesshoumaru regretted his harshness, but he needed to know who did this. "Kagome please just tell me what happened." he said calmly. Kagome nodded, her words coming in short gasps "Kikiyou, Kikiyou, Kikiyou, Kikiyou!" Was all that she could manage to say, with each word getting louder and angrier.

Sesshoumaru could see the fury in her eyes, he knew that Kikiyou went to far this time

He wasn't surprised that it was her either. She had run out more girls in this school then he could count on two hands, but Kagome was different he seen her stand up to her and best her a few times in only months. He already knew it was not over. He rewrapped her bandages and checked her other wounds,  
until his attention went to her now swollen bruised face.

Her full rosy lips were puffy and still bleeding a little and her green eye was blacked. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand seeing her like this it was just so out of place.

He let his finger tips gild over her still lovely face amazed that even in this state she was  
Devastatingly beautiful.

Kagome jumped. Why was he touching her so, it made her feel warm and calm.

She parted her lips slightly as his fingers glided over them, his eyes glazed over with something she could not put a finger on. "Mr. Tashou." She whispered causing Sesshoumaru to jerk his hand away.  
She was saddened by the loss of his touch but let the feeling go.

"I think I should take you to your dorm." Sesshoumaru said as if nothing had happened.

Kagome shook her head refusing to move from her spot.

"Please just let me stay on the couch I'll be gone in the morning, I don't want my roommate to see me like this Please." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru was a bit taken back by her request, but he could tell by her eye's she was sincere.

She didn't want any one to see her in that state.

He nodded silently and walked from his bed room.

"Wait were are you going?" Kagome asked

"Your hurt, sleep here, I'll be in the living room." Sesshoumaru said without turning back around to face her.

Kagome laid back in the soft pillow taking a deep breath as she let her mind wonder.

She couldn't get mad at what was done to her at that moment all she could think of was Sesshoumaru's hand on her skin, it still burned were he touched her. She relaxed in her wondrous thoughts and let her mind fade from consciousness as her eyes closed and she drifted into a blissful slumber.

* * *

**Tbee: ok how was that hoped you liked it. review or I swear I will never update again. Just kidding XD**

**Inuyasha: speechless...**

**­Tbee: oh my Inuyasha I never thought I would see the day when you were speechless**

**Inuyasha: feh stomps away angry**

**Tbee: oh well shrugs shoulders well **by until next time

translation:Papa please, please don't go don't leave me I need you, please, please I cannot live with out you why, why come back , please, please I will do any thing just come home

Tbee:sorry about that people


	13. The Day After

**Tbee: Hey guys I'm back sorry about the delay term papers and the second round of regents testing took up my time sorry but here's chapter 13.**

**Inuyasha: some one please help me**

**Tbee: hey get your ass back in your cage sorry bout that on with the show oh and I updated chap 12 so it has the translation for Kagome's rant sorry about that **

**Disclaimer: ok lets get this straight I'm not Rumiko Takahashi but you already knew that.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru lay in the dark of is living room unable to sleep because the ebony haired beauty lying in the room next to him. 

Why did he let her stay, even if she was hurt he would have said no to any other students, it wasn't because she was beautiful he had beautiful students before, butshe was different there was some thing buried in her that he wanted to find out.

_What the hells wrong with me? _He thought, thinking this deeply about a student.

He rolled over and closed his eyes letting sleep take him over but with the image of a pair of blue and green eyes in his head.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The beautiful autumn sun was beaming through the bed room window, causing a glair disturbing Kagome's peaceful sleep. Kagome rolled over in the satin sheets in comfort her bed never felt this soft or comfortable before.

She sat up groggily and walked toward the bathroom she didn't know why but her whole body was sore _what the hell did I do yesterday?_ She thought.

She opened the bathroom door hearing the shower running she hunched her shoulders

_Sango must be in the shower. _She thought reaching for her tooth brush when she noticed it was not there. Then she noticed that the bathroom was immaculately clean. No rollers, no make up, no perfumes, no nothing. She then looked in the mirror her green eye was blacked and her lips were swollen.

What happened to her yesterday came rushing back to her Kikiyou, the locker room, Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru his name kept repeating in her head as she realized were she was. Kagome looked quickly at the shower realizing it couldn't be Sango in the shower.

She had a look of horror on her face when the water stopped running.

She wanted to run but her legs were glued to the floor. A strong hand reached out of the shower and grabbed the black towel on the rack and stepped out wrapping the towel around his waist,

He was surprised to meet the familiar blue and green eyes of his student.

They were locked in each others eyes unable to move until Kagome let out a loud shriek.

Sesshoumaru cringed at the sound as Kagome ran from the bath room still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ah Dios mi-yo, ah dios mi-yo, ah dios mi-yo!"

She ran back to his room and closed the door, she was still in shock at what she had just seen Mr. Tashou naked but what a wonderful sight it was his long slivery hair clung to his skin as beads of water run down his well toned chest his sun kissed skin looked delicious almost making her mouth water.

Kagome blushed at her thoughts of her math teacher. She took a deep breath and regained her composer.

She slowly walked out the room her eyes to the floor

"Afligido." Kagome mumbled

"I forgot were I was I, I didn't mean to" She said still looking at the floor, scared to look him in the eye.

"It's ok Miss Higurashi just don't ever make that infernal sound again, you managed to make my ears bleed"

Sesshoumaru said drying his hair with his towel now in a pair of black slacks and t-shirt.

He threw a clean t-shirt and pants at her and walked out the room with out another word. Kagome got the hint and put on the garments and walked from the room, Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch with new bandages when he noticed her; he walked up to her and examinedher bruised face.

This still enraged him and he didn't like it, he was becoming too emotional over one student.

The swelling on her face went down greatly he then moved his hand to her rib cage.

She gasped in pain as his hands put pressure on it.

"It's not broken but keep it wrapped up it should be fine"

Kagome was turning 10 shades of pink as his hands inspected her body.

"Come I'll take you to your dorm room." He said stoically getting up from the couch. Kagome fallowed behind him closely hiding her face, she didn't want any one to see her leaving a teachers dorm this early in the morning it was embarrassing.

"What is your room number Miss Higurashi?" He said not looking at her.

"465." She said pointing at the door.

"Thank you so much for every thing Mr. Tashou, you really are a life saver no one has ever been that kind to me thanks." Kagome said bowing and giving him a smile of gratitude.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the young girl and walked back down the hall.

He wondered what events would be taking place in the next few weeks, this was defiantly not over he knew this for sure.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kagome slowly opened the door to her dorm to find a sleeping Sango on the couch.

If she knew her friend she was probably up waiting for her all night, she was such a worry wart like her mother.

Kagome smiled at her friend and put a fallen blanket on her causing her to stir.

"Kagome!" She said surprised.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said quietly

"Where the hell were you I didn't see you after swimming yesterday ,then you didn't come to lunch or back to the dorm I was worried sick, what happened to you Oh my god what happened to your face?"

Sango shrieked when she got a good look at Kagome's face touching her cheek and swollen lips.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her self down; for some reason she felt her rage come back to her ever since Sesshoumaru left her in her dorm he had a calming aura around him that just negated all her rage but it was back in full force now.

Kagome sat next to Sango on the couch explaining as calmly as she could what happened but by the end of the story she was in tears.

Sango embraced her friend trying to calm her down.

"It's ok we'll get her back Kagome she will get hers I swear it" Kagome thanked her friend but she couldn't get her involved in this she would do this alone Kikiyou was going down for this. Kagome then looked up at her friend and grinned.

"But some good came from my ordeal." Kagome said trying to put things on a lighter note.

"What, what happened?" Sango said curious.

"Well Mr. Tashou is the one who found me in the boy's locker room, I don't remember much, But I do remember waking up in his lap but to make it worst I only had a blanket on me" Sango squealed in excitement "Oh my god Kagome that's so romantic, being saved by your knight in shining armor"

"Oh please it was nothing I'm sure he would have done it for any one of his other students" She said trying to sound more cheerful to hide her disappointment that she wasn't special.

"But then he touched me, I know he was just trying to look after my wounds but, no one has ever touched me like that before I felt so warm" Kagome whispered her eyes in a dream like stat as a rosy blush graced her cheeks.

Sango smiled at Kagome with a goofy look on her face.

"You like him don't you?" Sango said excitedly.

"Huh who said that, what are you talking about?" Kagome said franticly taken back by the question. "Oh please don't even try to deny it, it was all over your face." Sango said copying the dreamy expression on Kagome's face. "Kagome." Sango said with a now more serious face. "I know what your thinking and I wont let you do it alone, just remember I'm your friend you can trust me

We are getting that bitch back, together. OK." Sango said leaving no room for discussion

Kagome smiled at her friend she agreed, she really lucked out when she met Sango she was one of the

greatest people she ever met.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said embracing her friend.

Kagome jumped off the couch and started pacing around the room tapping the side of her head.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Sango asked

"Come Sango we have a lot of planning to do." Kagome said malevolence in her voice pulling Sango out of the dorm

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kikiyou!" A girl with short black hair yelled as she ran into a room filled with other girls, Kikiyou In the center of them all. "What is it Yuri?" Kikiyou said in an annoyed tone

"She's still here and I saw her coming out of Mr. Tashou's room" She said still out of breath.

"WHAT!" Kikiyou yelled at the top of her lungs banging her hand on the table.

"That little whore she hasn't learned her lesson yet, Sesshoumaru is mine. Guess we are just going to have to teach her again aren't we girls. She said as every one nodded in agreement.

Kikiyou sat back down anger still rushing through her blood this Bitch was ruining her life, Her boyfriend broke up with her because of the short bitch and now she was after her Sesshoumaru she wouldn't have this this bitch had to go.

* * *

**Tbee: OK that's It hoped you liked it don't forget to review **

**Ah Dios mi-yo: oh my god**

**Afligido: sorry**


	14. What plans may come

**Tbee: sorry for the shortness but I wanted to put up something I'm still writing people this fic is not dead yet **

**Disclaimer**: **of course I don't own this if I did Kikiyou wouldn't exist Kagome wouldn't be so stupid and Inuyasha would have a personality**

* * *

Kagome sat quietly in class for the remainder of the week, watching from the side line. She knew this would make Kikiyou and her group of super bimbos on edge.

She said nothing to the teachers or had informed anyone of the event that took place that.

She mostly was surprised that Mr. Tashou hadn't brought anything up ether; it looked as of he where content watching and waiting, just as she was. She would make her move and she would make it soon.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome he knew exactly what she was doing and it was a sight to behold.

Kikiyou and her group where on edge for the whole week, but they looked as if they had some thing up their sleeve also. Kagome would have to watch out for them.

He thought it strange that he didn't take this to the dean at once, but something in his head told him to let this just play out.

It as much more interesting that way, not to mention that this may be a sure fire way to Kikiyou out of his hair.

The bell rang out as student flooded the halls. plans

Kagome stood near the wall waiting for Sango so they could walk to lunch.

She smiled as she seen her raven haired friend walk out of her history class.

"So any updates?" Sango said with a sly grin on her face.

Kagome had an almost sadistic grin on her face.

Phase one was almost in the works she would be ready to do her dirt by the tomorrow.

"It's time" Kagome said sitting down at there usual table.

"Tomorrow right after Gym class is alone in the library so she's first on the list." Earlier that week Kagome had watched and followed al of the girls she had seen that day in the locker room.

She now knew where they all where at what time and when they would be alone.

Unlike them she would give them a fighting chance unlike the one they gave her. "So, what do you need me to do?" Sango asked whispering in Kagome's ear.

"Well she won't be alone for long anther girl comes in a little shortly, so I'm going to need you to take care of her."

Sango nodded she was excited she never had done any thing like this before, sure she had hers hare in fights, but this made her blood rush and her heart pump.

"Remember this has to be discreet, no one but them should know it's us and by the time where done they wont say a word." Kagome stated a violent glint in her eye. They continued talking about two things would go as they walked to the lunch line.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kikiyou knew there had to be something up.

The bitch hadn't said or done anything and it was making her crazy.

She still would get that nasty little whore away from her Sesshoumaru by any means necessary, and that little devious plan would be taking place tomorrow.

_Maybe two beating would make her change her mind_. She thought, walking down the hall to Sesshoumaru's class room. She opened the door to see him working at his desk on some papers.

"Sesshou-Chan, did you miss me?" Kikiyou said sitting on his desk.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the girl with a glare that should have turned her to stone.

"Kikiyou if you don't cease to stop this madness I will do every thing in my power to get you expelled."

Kikiyou's smile faded at his statement.

"Why cant you just except me Sesshou-Chan I know that you love me. Kikiyou said putting her head on his shoulder.Sesshoumaru stood up immediately causing her to lose her balance and fall forward.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed.

"You never acted like this before that little foreign bitch came waltzing in!"

Kikiyou yelled fed up.

"Now you will listen and listen good you little whore." He said grabbing her shirt collar.

"I don't care what your think, I don't care what little relationship you had with my Stupid brother my Patience for you is all but gone.You will come on time to my class room and you will sit with out a word, do you understand me."

His words where like ice, he never raised his voice and he didn't need to his words where as sharp and clear as ice

"Get out." he said, his voice leaving an icy chill down her spine.She nodded and left the room quickly. He could tell she was surprised, he didn't even know why he hadn't done that sooner.

He sat down back to his work him mind just a little bit clearer.

Kikiyou stormed down the hallway enraged this had to be that little bitches doing.

She didn't care what he said he would be hers if he likes it or not.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome and Sango walked back to the dorm happy the school week was over.They could finally relax, well for a while. Kagome tossed the plan in her head over and over again; making sure she missed nothing.

Hopefully every thing would go smoothly, picking off all the girls one by one day by day.

If the plane failed and they some how got caught she would take the wrap.

Sango was a nice girl and had been in the school for years, she didn't want her t o lose that over her problems.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sango?" Kagome asked lying on the couch lazily. "There's no doubt in my mind, you are one of the best friends I've had in ages and I want to help. Plus it's about time Kikiyou got what was coming to her. She's a spoiled littler brat and needs some discipline, she is past do for an ass beating."

Sango winked at Kagome and smiled.

Every thing would be alright.

She was sure of it now; those bitches had no idea who they had messed with.

Now it was time for then to get there's

Sango looked over at her friend the worried expression on her face disappearing.

She was so brave she admired her for that, but she wished she would spin more time on her self.

She always seemed so sad.

That's why it made her so happy to hear the going on between her and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome may be oblivious but she wasn't.

She like him, and might be the only girl in this school bold enough to get him.

* * *

**Tbee****: ok I will say it aging I'm soooo sorry about this this college stuff is a killer you know who it is your senior year man I still cant believe I'm going to college.**

**Thanks to you people who kept reviewing telling me to get off my ass**


	15. The Get Backers

**tbee: Hi people i'm back sorry for the exttremly long wait hope you like keep reading and reviewing and i'll keep writing no mater how long it takes.**

**Inuyasha: yeah yeah she's back hip hooray and all that crap**

* * *

Kagome woke up late that night, dressed in all black; she could feel her blood rushing through her veins.Her heart was pumping like mad. She would finally get those who had wronged her that night.There was no way in the 7 layers of hell would she let them go for what they did.

She took a small book bag and filled it with a few things that she would need for her late night escapade.

She walked out of the room to find Sango waiting at the door for her.

They nodded at each as the y walked out of the dorm ready for what was to come.

"Are you ready?" Sango whispered as they sunk down the hall.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She said as the arrived at there first destination.

Kagome took a small card out of her front pocket slipping it between the door and the lock wiggling it until clicked.

"Wow you're a pro at this." Sango Stated with admiration.

Kagome grinned as she quietly opened the door and slipped into the dorm room.

The room looked exactly like there's with the exception of the colors of the furniture.

Kagome started to empty her bag reviling rope scissors and a bottle of black henna.

"Ok let's do this." Kagome said with an evil grin forming on her lips.

They quietly entered the bed rooms of the two occupants.

Kagome jumped on her victim swiftly gagging her mouth and tidying each of her limbs though the four corners of the bed.

The girl was shocked awake her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Hello Kikyou." Kagome hissed.

Every thing was going great until a loud shriek was heard from the room Sango was in.

Kagome ran into the next room to find Sango rolling on the floor with the blond girl named.

Kagome could have laughed at her friend in her predicament.

She was about to help until her friend got a handle on the girl and pinned her to the bed.

"Kagome Would you help me out here.

Started screaming at the stop of her lungs, Sango tried to cover her mouth with her hand but snatched it away when the girl bit her.

"OWW! Kagome help me." Sango shrieked.

She walked over to the girl punching her square in the face knocking her out cold.

"Kagome!" Sango said in shock.

"What she's quite it will be a piece of cake now." Kagome laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Now where were we?" Kagome drawled as she walked back into the room Kikyou was occupying.

Kikyou tried to scream through her gag but the muffled sound could not be heard by anyone.

"You know Kikyou darling, yelling wont help. It will only make this worst."

Kagome snarled getting on the bed straddling the bound and gagged girl beneath her.

"Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, what shall I do with you?"

Kagome brought her hand up to her chin, stroking it with an evil glint forming in her eye. Kikyou stared up at her wide eyed, as she began to panic and struggle against the bonds.

"You know, this is going to hurt you way more than it's going to hurt me."

Kikyou struggled wildly and began bucking her hips making Kagome struggle to not fall off. The rope on her wrists were starting to rub making her bleed and Kagome glared down in agitation before punching her in the face like she did her friend.

Grabbing the tube of henna, Kagome began her masterpiece.

The next morning Kagome and Sango sat in Miroku's class with expressions of triumph. Miroku looked at them oddly, wondering why they looked so… proud. He decided to ask them about it later

Today would be glorious; but they both knew that there was still trouble ahead the day would be eventful.

When the bell rang Kagome and Sango parted ways, Kagome told her to be careful as she ran down the hall so she would get to her next class before every one else.

She was early as usual; Sesshoumaru was at his desk never taking his eyes away from his paper work.

Kagome sat there patiently as the class started to fill and Sesshoumaru started attendance.

Just as he got to Kagome's name a tall figure dressed in an overly large hoodie and a base ball cap strolled in trying to be as discrete as possible but failing miserably in the sea of black and white uniforms.

Sesshoumaru was not fool in the least he glared at the hooded figure.

Miss Shibuya take off that ridiculous getup at once, you know it is against school dress code.

Kikyou swiftly turned around facing Sesshoumaru.

"But Mr. Tashou please, I can't." She whined

"I said now Kikyou." He said leaving no more room for argument.

Kikyou huffed and removed the hoodie an cap revealing a very prominent black eye and markings all over her face, arms and legs written smack dab in the middle of her face was the word whore in big bold black letters.

Kagome Had a look of triumph on her face as laughter started to crescendo through the class room.

Her face lit up even more when the rest of her cronies walked in with equally rude and degrading words on there persons.

Sesshoumaru smirked knowing this had to be Kagome's doing.

"Sesshoumaru please, you can't let us sit like this, this stuff won't come off."

She whined.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He could care less, as fare as he was concerned there was nothing on the girls but the pure and honest truth.

"You will not disrupt my class Kikyou, you will sit and the rest of you will be quite." He growled.

Kikyou glared at Kagome, her humiliation evident on her face.

Kagome looked up at Kikyou and grinned evilly. There was nothing Kikyou could do; no one would believe her any way. Sure she had got here share of scratches and nicks form last night's excursions but not enough to cause suspicion.

Kikyou was fuming she couldn't believe that she let some one like that do this to her. She had never been one upped like this before.

Kikyou sat down in her seat furious; she looked around the room at the rest of her friends in similar stats of disarray.

The lesson seemed to last for hours Sesshoumaru seemed to lecture extra long today but Kagome didn't mind, staring at him in a daze.

The bell rang with out waning Kikyou and her cronies were out of there like bats out of hell.

Kagome took her time watching the calamity unfold as her fellow students laughed and bickered in the halls, chatting about what they had just seen. She knew today she had won but this was not over yet.

Before she could leave the room Sesshoumaru stopped her and gave her a knowing smirk lightly shaking his head.

"You're an evil little thing." He stated.

"What?" Kagome laughed lightly smiling. His out of character statement causing her to blush.

"Why Mr. Tashou what ever do you mean, I've done nothing wrong." She said almost laughing at her self walking out of the room leaving a very amused Sesshoumaru.

Kagome felt proud of her self as she walked down the hall in a hurry to meet Sango at gym class.

"Hey there you are." Sango yelled as she waved at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and dragged her friend into the locker room.

"So how was class?" Sango asked excitedly.

"As planed." Kagome stated with an evil gin on her face.

"But you know Sango we must be careful, Kikyou is going to try something so be on guard."She stated seriously. She didn't want Sango to get hurt and she would make sure with all of her might that nothing happened to her.After class Sango and Kagome headed to lunch meeting up with Inuyasha.

"So I'm just taking a wild guess here but the painted on bimbos is you two's doing am I right." He smiled.

Sango and Kagome smiled.

"That information is classified and on need to know basis and we can't disclose any information with you at this time." Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

Inuyasha arched his brow and looked strangely at his two friends

"You two are freaks." Inuyasha laughed.

"So are you two going to the game to cheer me on tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." Kagome and Sango said in unison.

The day ended smoothly but Kagome kept on edge, she wouldn't let her guard down.

She wouldn't let any of her friends or her for that matter get hurt especially because of some ones idiotic and jealous whims.

* * *

**TBee: Errrm I know I should be ashamed of myself but here's another chapter remember reviews is what makes me wana update so thanks every one.**

**Inuyaha: yea you would not want her to take two years this time**


End file.
